Reglas de compromiso- Secreto de matrimonio
by yuli09
Summary: Alguien esta robando información en Wintersoft, Katrina "Kate" Denali en conjunto con Garrett Saint Claire (la persona que cinco años antes le había roto el corazón) intentarán dar con el ladrón. Por otro lado Garrett no puede olvidar la traición de Kate y ahora ella a vuelto. Será posible que no todo este olvidado?. Quinto libro. 6 pretendientes.Adaptación. Incluye Secr. matrim.
1. Chapter 1

**Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen en su mayoría a SM, la historia asi como las caracteristicas de los personajes originales son de _Carla Cassidy, Yo no gano nada._**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Garrett Saint Claire estaba de pie junto a la ventana de su despacho, observando la nieve que caía en abundancia.

No entendía por qué la gente hablaba de lo bonito que estaba Chicago en enero. Para él aquel tiempo sólo acarreaba molestias y más horas de transporte.

Por eso, algunas veces prefería quedarse a dormir en su ostentoso despacho de vicepresidente del departamento de tecnología. Contaba con un pequeño bar que raramente usaba, una televisión y un DVD que nunca había tocado y un sofá cama que no extendía.

Lo único que realmente le importaba era su ordenador. Era su vida.

Pero, a pesar del empeño que ponía en proteger el sistema y la información que albergaba, alguien había accedido a sus ficheros.

En aquella heladora noche, Garrett había colocado otro teclado y otra pantalla próximos a los suyos. Su visión no hacía sino encender aún más su ya caldeado ánimo. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante -dijo él, apartándose de la ventana.

Isabella Swan, vicepresidenta del departamento de ventas e hija del director general, entró en el despacho.

-El pronóstico del tiempo dice que habrá unos diez centímetros de espesor a eso de la medianoche.

-¿A qué hora llega su avión? -preguntó él, refiriéndose al vuelo en el que viajaba Katrina Denali. Aquella investigadora especializada en crímenes tecnológicos era parte de un pasado que Garrett prefería olvidar.

-Dentro de una hora -dijo Bella.

-Entonces no debería haber problema -respondió Garrett.

Esperaba que sus sentimientos personales no interfirieran en su trabajo.

Él no era el jefe, ni tampoco el que había decidido pedir ayuda externa. Se la habían impuesto. Por desgracia, habían tenido que contactar a una de las pocas mujeres que se movían en aquel sector y alguien con quien Garrett había tenido una historia dolorosa.

-Le he reservado una habitación en el hotel Brisbain, para que esté cerca de la oficina-dijo Bella y lo miró preocupada-. Tenemos que solucionar esto cuanto antes, Garrett. Hemos invertido demasiado tiempo y dinero en este proyecto y no podemos dejar que nuestros competidores nos lo roben.

-Créeme, estoy tan preocupado como tú -respondió él.

-Mi padre y yo confiamos plenamente en que Katrina y tú lo resolveréis. Sois los mejores en vuestro campo -Bella se volvió hacia la puerta-. En cuanto llegue, te la enviaré.

Dicho aquello, se marchó.

Garrett se hundió en su sillón sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. El intruso no era un pirata cualquiera. Debía de saber mucho, pues había podido acceder sin dejar pistas sobre cómo ni por dónde.

Abrió el cajón inferior de su escritorio y sacó dos revistas de informática. En ambas había artículos sobre la sobresaliente Katrina Denali. Aquella mujer que había trabajado toda su vida en Silicon Valley, durante los últimos cinco años se había dedicado a investigar y capturar a muchos criminales informáticos. No sólo había trabajado para grandes empresas, sino también para varios departamentos de policía.

Miró la borrosa foto que acompañaba a uno de los artículos. No le hacía justicia. Su rostro fino y sus grandes ojos no reflejaban la vivacidad de su expresión. Recordaba su siempre entusiasta mirada, con aquellas brillantes pupilas color miel que cambiaban de tono.

Llevaba, como siempre, el pelo largo y lacio de un color rubio, que recordaba el maíz.

Cerró la revista con energía y la volvió a meter en el cajón.

Había dicho adiós a Katrina cinco años atrás y había asumido que no volvería a verla. Habría deseado que eso hubiera sido así. Aquella mujer era el único riesgo sentimental que se había atrevido a asumir y no quería volver a pasar por nada semejante.

Frunció el ceño y se masajeó el cuello para librarse de parte de la tensión que sentía.

Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder averiguar quién se había metido en los archivos.

Quizás pudiera tener el asunto resuelto antes de que Katrina bajara del avión.

Garrett trató de concentrarse. Pero no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando unos golpes en la puerta anunciaron otra visita. -Adelante -dijo él, frustrado. Sue Clearwater, secretaria del director de la compañía, Charlie Swan, entró con una cesta de fruta.

Al sonreír, su calidez natural templó la gélida estancia.

-El señor Swan ha pensado que estará bien ofrecerle esta cesta a la señorita Denali cuando llegue -dejó la cesta en la mesa donde se encontraba la cafetera.

-Bien -dijo Garrett, tratando de controlar la irritación que el gesto le provocaba. Estaba claro que toda la empresa estaba ansiosa por darle la bienvenida a la visitante-. Seguro que se lo agradece.

-Nosotros agradecemos que venga a ayudarnos -respondió Sue.

Garrett sabía que su actitud era infantil y poco profesional, pero no podía evitarla. Utopía era su creación y Charlie Swan le estaba pidiendo que se la cediera a otra persona. Por supuesto, nadie conocía la relación personal que había entre Katrina y él. Tampoco pensaba hacerla pública.

Sue miró por la ventana. La nieve cada vez caía con más fuerza.

-Han cambiado la previsión del tiempo. Puede que para medianoche ya haya veinte centímetros de nieve. Espero que la señorita Denali se haya traído la ropa adecuada.

Era muy típico de Sue preocuparse por cosas así. Sin duda, no eran temas que a Garrett le importaran en exceso.

-La nieve es hermosa, pero traicionera -aseguró Sue-. Bueno, me voy y te dejo trabajar.

En cuanto la mujer cerró la puerta, Garrett miró a la cesta de fruta que había quedado voluptuosamente posada sobre la mesa. Quizás los empleados de Wintersoft estuvieran deseosos de darle a Katrina Denali la bienvenida, pero ninguno de ellos tendría que trabajar con ella. Él, sí.

Pensó en las palabras de Sue: «hermosa, pero traicionera». Dos adjetivos perfectos para aplicárselos a Katrina.

Se levantó y volvió a la ventana. Respiró profundamente y trató de prepararse para la dolorosa experiencia de volver a verla.

Bella Swan estaba esperando a Sue cuando ésta salió del despacho. La tomó del brazo y la llevó a la sala de conferencias.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Sue.

-Creo que vamos a tener que dejar de mirar en los archivos personales de la compañía. Con Garrett y Katrina investigando sobre el intruso que ha accedido a nuestro sistema, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran.

-Lo que tú consideres mejor -dijo Sue-. Al fin al cabo, sólo nos quedan dos solteros.

-Y las posibilidades de que Garrett Saint Claire o Edward Masen se casen en breve son casi nulas -respondió Bella.

Garrett Saint Claire parecía no reparar en la presencia de mujeres en el planeta. Edward Masen, por el contrario, debía de salir con todas.

Las dos mujeres salieron de la sala y se encaminaron a sus respectivos despachos.

Bella se sentó ante su mesa y pensó en el plan que Sue y ella habían empezado a poner en práctica hacía unos meses.

Había sido Sue la que había oído una conversación telefónica de Charlie Swan. El dueño de la compañía, hablaba sobre su ilusión de una posible relación entre alguno de los altos ejecutivos y su hija, Bella Swan.

Bella se había quedado desolada al enterarse. Ya había vivido una situación parecida en su anterior, matrimonio. Se había casado con un ejecutivo de la empresa para satisfacer los deseos de su padre. Pero la unión había acabado en divorcio. Habían pasado ya cuatro años del desastre y Bella, renovada y con su vida rehecha, no estaba dispuesta a repetir sus errores.

Para frustrar los planes de Charlie, Sue había sugerido otro alternativo. Tras revisar la información personal de cada soltero, sólo tenían que encontrar la pareja perfecta.

Hasta aquel momento, la idea había funcionado sin que apenas tuvieran que intervenir.

Ya sólo quedaban el solitario Garrett y el distante Edward.

Pero sus problemas habían cambiado. No se trataba ya de su vida personal, sino de la profesional. No podía permitir que nadie descubriera que ella y Sue habían accedido a los archivos personales de los empleados. Cualquiera con una mínima capacidad de asociación podría deducir que los empleados espiados eran aquéllos que se habían casado recientemente. Estaba en juego su reputación.

Por otro lado, sabía la importancia que el trabajo de Garrett y Katrina tenía para la compañía. Debían encontrar cuanto antes al pirata que amenazaba con poner en peligro el futuro de Utopía, un revolucionario software financiero que Garrett había creado para Wintersoft.

A pesar de sus temores, esperaba que lograran, cuanto antes, cazar al delincuente y destruirlo, antes de que hiciera más daño.

Kate Denali se detuvo ante la puerta del enorme edificio que albergaba a la compañía Wintersoft.

Sabía que la estaban esperando, pero no estaba segura de estar preparada para entrar.

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo y dejó que la nieve le cayera sobre el rostro. Era una extraña y maravillosa sensación sentir los copos fríos, sobre todo para una mujer que nunca antes había salido de California.

No obstante, sabía que no era sólo la nieve lo que le provocaba aquella extraña e intensa excitación. También iba a verlo a él.

Garrett.

Habían pasado más de cinco años desde su «adiós» definitivo. Kate había cumplido los veintiséis años cuando Garrett había llegado a Silicon Valley para recibir unos cursos de informática. Ella también se había inscrito y allí se conocieron.

Después de cuatro meses de relación, habían roto. Él había regresado a su vida en Chicago y ella se había quedado en California.

Miró a la parte superior del edificio.

Le habían dicho que Garrett estaba en la planta cuarenta y nueve. Era el vicepresidente del Departamento de Tecnología. Sin duda había logrado alcanzar su sueño de convertirse en el gran ejecutivo de una gran empresa.

Se preguntó si ya tendría una mujer que lo hubiera acompañado en su ascenso.

Se cambió de mano la maleta y decidió que ya era hora de enfrentarse a él.

Entró en el edificio y tomó el ascensor.

Al salir, una eficiente secretaria, Gianna Semple, la saludó y la acompañó hasta el despachó de Garrett.

Kate se quedó en la puerta durante unos segundos antes de atreverse a entrar. A pesar de lo absurdo que resultara, estaba nerviosa. Sabía que no tenía sentido tener aquella sensación por un hombre al que no había visto en años. Pero su relación había sido muy intensa, había sido la promesa truncada del futuro que ella ansiaba.

Pero, ¿qué decía? Garrett no había sido el futuro, sino sólo un sueño que había acabado por convertirse en una pesadilla.

En aquel instante estaba a punto de entrar en el santuario de trabajo de aquel mismo hombre para compartir una labor profesional.

Respiró profundamente y llamó a la puerta.

Cuando él abrió, ella no pudo evitar un cosquilleo inquietante en el estómago.

Fue como retroceder en el tiempo. Su pelo seguía siendo igualmente denso y rojizo que antaño. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con la misma intensidad. El traje gris que vestía no hacía sino enfatizar la perfección de su cuerpo. No había cambiado nada.

-Hola, Garrett.

Él asintió, con un gesto helador.

-Hola, Katrina.

Dijo «Katrina» y no el más coloquial y cercano «Kate» con que solía nombrarla.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto.

-¡Estupendo despacho! -exclamó ella al entrar. Dejó la maleta en el suelo, se quitó el abrigo y lo puso sobre el sofá.

Se encaminó hacia la enorme ventana. La espesa nieve impedía la visión de la ciudad.

-No me puedo creer que esté en Chicago-dijo ella.

-Yo tampoco -respondió él, dejando notar cierto reproche en su tono.

Ella se volvió. Pero el gesto impávido de él no le dio clave alguna sobre sus sentimientos.

-La fruta es para ti -dijo él, indicando la cesta que estaba sobre la mesa.

-¡Muchas gracias! -dijo ella

-No me las des a mí, sino al señor Swan-dijo él secamente.

-Bien, así lo haré -respondió ella con tensión. Se acercó al sofá y se sentó-. ¿Cómo estás, Garrett? Tienes un aspecto estupendo.

-Hasta que ese maldito pirata se ha metido en mi sistema, todo ha ido muy bien.

Con su habilidad de siempre, había desviado la conversación de lo personal a lo profesional.

-Lo primero que necesito es que me des información. Isabella Swan fue muy escueta por teléfono.

-Utopía es un producto estrella, que se ha desarrollado bajo las más estrictas medidas de seguridad -dijo él.

-De haber sido así, nadie habría podido acceder a él -apuntó ácidamente ella.

Él la miró de reojo y luego se sentó en su sillón.

-Comencé a trabajar en Utopía hace un par de años. Se trata de un software financiero que integra todas las labores, haciendo que la información se comparta entre unas aplicaciones y otras, y siendo capaz de procesar infinidad de datos en tiempo real.

-Pensé que ése era el tipo de producto en el que se especializaba Wintersoft.

-Así es. Pero Utopía es más rápido y eficiente.

Mientras hablaba sobre el producto, sus facciones fueron cobrando vida. Kate recordó entonces cómo aquel hombre había llegado a mostrar aquella misma vitalidad sólo por tenerla a su lado.

Él se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras le daba los detalles.

-Bien, pues si el tiempo es tan importante, supongo que deberíamos ponernos manos a la obra ahora mismo -dijo ella en cuanto él terminó.

Había un millón de preguntas que ella quería hacer y ninguna se relacionaba con el programa. Quería saber si aún untaba la mantequilla en las tostadas con la precisión de un cirujano, se preguntaba si su color favorito seguía siendo el azul. Ansiaba saber si había encontrado la felicidad, si tenía una mujer adorable y unos hijos esperándolo en casa.

Más que nada, se preguntaba si alguna vez pensaba en ella y en aquellos días que pasaron juntos.

Pero tenía la sensación de que la respuesta era que no. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que para Garrett no había sido más que un nuevo juego de ordenador y que, al darse cuenta de que no podía programarla a su antojo, había cerrado el archivo y no lo había vuelto a abrir jamás.

-Quiero que sepas que no estoy acostumbrado a trabajar con nadie ni a compartir mi espacio -por primera vez la miró directamente a los ojos. Sus pupilas emanaban un frío helador.

Ella forzó una sonrisa.

-Pues ya te puedes ir acostumbrando, porque voy a estar invadiendo «tu espacio» hasta que este problema se solucione.

Dicho aquello, se sentó en el sillón más amplio y confortable que había: el de Garrett Saint Claire.

* * *

_Hola_

_Esta historia es una de mis favoritas, una parte de ella es importante para el último libro. Espero que le den una oportunidad a este libro a pesar de no tener una pareja tan conocida como en los otros. _

_Para los que siguen Secreto de matrimonio el próximo cap lo subo mañana, en este libro terminare de subirlo. Recuerden que los primeros 7 caps estan en recuperando el pasado(en los caps 1, 3, 5, 7, 8, 10 y en 11)._

_Para nuevos lectores interesados aqui les dejo el summary de Secreto de matrimonio:_

_********__Nessie lleva tres años casada con Jacob y todavía lo sigue amando, pero Jacob sentirá lo mismo? Después de todo él pasa más tiempo en su oficina con Bella su ex esposa, la madre de su hijo que con ella y cuál será el secreto que ambos comparten._


	2. Chapter 2 y Chapter 8 sm

******Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen en su mayoría a SM, la historia asi como las caracteristicas de los personajes originales son de _Carla Cassidy, Yo no gano nada._**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

No podía soportarla. Ni siquiera podía entender qué lo había poseído años atrás para haberse sentido enamorado de ella.

Mientras se sentaba en su sillón, reparó en el jersey azul que llevaba y se preguntó si lo habría hecho a propósito, si aún recordaba que aquél era su color favorito.

El suave material parecía diseñado para ser tocado. Además, se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, resaltando la sinuosa curva de sus senos.

Sí, ya estaba convencido. Su elección había sido premeditada y eso lo irritaba aún más.

-Estás en mi sitio -dijo él con crispación.

-¿Y? Hay dos sillas y dos ordenadores, ¿no? -ella alzó la vista con un inesperado gesto de inocencia.

-Yo necesito trabajar en mi ordenador. Hay cosas en él a las que no quiero que accedas.

-Bueno, bueno... de acuerdo -ella se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la que había a la izquierda.

Garrett se situó en su asiento y trató de acomodarse, pero el femenino aroma de la intrusa lo perturbó. Olía, tal y como lo había hecho años atrás, a un perfume refrescante y embriagador.

La recordó impregnándose levemente la zona trasera de las rodillas con aquella pócima embrujadora. Decía que el olor viajaba de arriba abajo y que así los vapores prodigiosos acababan envolviéndola toda.

-¿Vamos a trabajar, o te vas a limitar a quedarte ahí sentado con esa sonrisa incompleta en el rostro?

El recuerdo se disipó junto a la involuntaria mueca, y frunció el ceño, irritado.

Sin duda, aquel reencuentro debía de ser algún tipo de castigo del destino. Aún no sabía el motivo de que le hubiera enviado de vuelta semejante maleficio, pero tendría que averiguarlo.

-Vamos a trabajar -dijo él con sequedad. Abrió un cajón y sacó un trozo de papel que le mostró-. Supongo que ya has firmado todos los contratos de confidencialidad.

Ella asintió.

-Ésta es la palabra clave para acceder al sistema. Memorízala y, pase lo que pase, no se la digas a nadie.

-¡Vaya, hombre! Yo que tenía prevista una cita caliente para esta noche, en la que poder susurrarle la clave a mi amante.

-Te aseguro que no le encuentro la gracia a ese comentario -dijo él.

-Pues entonces, deja de tratarme como si fuera una idiota, Garrett -respondió ella con sequedad-. Sé la importancia de mantener en secreto una clave.

Él se ruborizó.

-Lo siento -murmuró.

-Disculpas aceptadas.

Ella miró durante unos segundos la clave y memorizó la compleja combinación de números y letras. Luego se lo devolvió.

-Antes de nada, necesito un momento para poder familiarizarme con el sistema antes de entrar en el programa.

Él asintió y centró la atención en su propio monitor.

Durante unos minutos hubo un silencio absoluto. De no ser por aquel desconcertante olor, habría podido olvidar que estaba allí.

Bueno, lo habría intentado.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo, en varias ocasiones, lanzándole miradas de soslayo, comparando su aspecto presente con el pasado. Cinco años habían transcurrido desde que sus encantos lo habían cautivado, pero seguía tan maravillosa como antaño.

Seguía teniendo el mismo pelo rubio y largo que enfatizaba sus pómulos y aquellos ojos rasgados y seductores de pupilas acarameladas. Era alta y delgada y recordaba su cuerpo esbelto luciendo, hermoso, en aquel biquini amarillo que había usado en su viaje a la playa.

Los recuerdos hicieron que la temperatura de Garrett subiera rápidamente. Invadió sus sentidos el olor a aceite de coco que había extendido con deleite sobre su piel aterciopelada. Casi podía sentirla bajos sus dedos.

-¡Vaya! Tienes el solitario -dijo ella encantada.

-No habrá tiempo para juegos -respondió él, feliz de que su comentario lo devolviera a la realidad. Unos minutos más y habría necesitado con urgencia una ducha fría.

-Siempre hay tiempo para el solitario -protestó ella-. Pienso mejor mientras juego.

Por esa misma razón lo había instalado en su ordenador, porque a Garrett también le servía para pensar. Pero no estaba dispuesto a confesárselo a ella. El hecho de tener algo en común lo desconcertaba.

Cinco años atrás había tenido la sensación de compartir muchas cosas con ella. Sin embargo, había quedado como un verdadero necio. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que aquello sucediera otra vez.

Kate agarró su bolso y sacó de dentro un paquete de galletas.

-Ahora dime, ¿qué te hace sospechar que un pirata pueda haber accedido a tus ficheros?

Garrett no podía creerse que ella se hubiera puesto a comer en su despacho. La expresión de su rostro debió de hacerse explícita.

-Lo siento, pero apenas si he comido -se excusó ella, mirando avergonzada las migas depositadas en el borde de la mesa.

-Todo parecía estar en orden hasta hace un mes -le explicó Garrett sin aventurarse a mirarla a la cara-. Entonces, me di cuenta de que el primer segmento del programa mostraba que había sido copiado y que algunas partes habían sido variadas para impedir su funcionamiento. Pensé que algún técnico del departamento lo habría hecho por motivos que desconocía. Reparé el problema y aplacé la conversación con ellos para el día siguiente. Pero al volver a acceder poco después, vi que había vuelto a ocurrir.

-¿Quién tiene acceso a Utopía?

-Sólo mis colaboradores directos.

-¿Y quiénes son?

-Profesionales de primera -dijo él con frialdad-. Llevan trabajando en mi equipo desde que yo entré en la compañía.

-¿Qué sabes de sus vidas personales? -continuó ella.

-Nada.

Ella lo miró atónita.

-¿Llevas años trabajando con esa gente y no sabes nada de su vida personal? El tono acusatorio de su voz lo irritó.

-Yo vengo aquí a trabajar, no a socializar -murmuró él-. Confío en esa gente.

-Garrett, piensa, por favor. ¿Qué razón puede tener alguien para robar el programa?

Repentinamente, una pregunta inesperada e inadecuada se formó en la mente de él: ¿Ella se habría casado? Miró su mano en busca de un anillo, pero no encontró ninguno.

-¿Garrett? ¿Por qué querría alguien copiar el programa? -repitió ella.

-Para venderlo -respondió él-. Wintersoft tiene muchos competidores a los que les encantaría quitarnos este producto.

-Eso significa que una copia del programa podría valer mucho dinero.

-Una pequeña fortuna -admitió él.

-Lo primero que tengo que hacer es estudiar con detenimiento el programa -dijo ella. Él miró al reloj.

-Tengo una reunión a la que atender por otro asunto. Volveré en una hora aproximadamente -dudó un momento. No le gustaba la idea de dejarla sola en su santuario particular, pero necesitaba desesperadamente un poco de espacio.

-No te preocupes, Garrett. No me tiraré en tu elegante sofá, ni me beberé tu alcohol mientras estés fuera. Tampoco hurgaré en tus cajones.

Eso esperaba.

-Luego te veo -dijo él, y se marchó.

Una vez en el pasillo se detuvo un momento sin saber qué hacer. Había mentido. No había ninguna reunión, pero necesitaba desesperadamente respirar aire fresco, librarse de aquel aroma embriagador que lo perturbaba, calmar los nervios que lo habían poseído desde el instante mismo en que ella había entrado.

Pensó en ir a la sala de empleados. Pero no sabía ni siquiera dónde estaba.

Tomó el ascensor y salió a la calle, con la esperanza de que el aire helado borrara de su mente las cálidas imágenes de la playa y de una hermosa mujer de nombre Kate.

Había conocido a Garrett en un curso de especialización de la Universidad de California. Ya entonces le había llamado la atención no sólo su atractivo físico, sino también su brillante mente.

Según iba analizando los ficheros de Utopía, la complejidad del programa iba confirmando su percepción. Aquel hombre gozaba de un intelecto privilegiado. De haber estado trabajando por su cuenta, aquel producto le habría proporcionado muchos millones. No era de extrañar que la empresa estuviera tan preocupada por mantener a buen recaudo aquel tesoro.

Mientras revisaba el programa, trató de no prestar atención al poderoso olor a colonia cara que se respiraba en el ambiente. Era demasiado sugerente.

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la mesa de café. Agarró una naranja, se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a pelarla, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del ordenador desde la distancia. Su pensamiento estaba aún con el hombre que, sólo momentos antes, había salido del despacho.

De los seis meses que habían acudido a la facultad en Silicon Valley, dos los había tenido que invertir Kate en convencer a Garrett de que en la vida había muchas cosas aparte de su ordenador.

-Todo eso no es más que historia pasada -murmuró ella.

Mientras se comía lentamente los gajos no podía, sin embargo, dejar de pensar en él y en la complejidad del programa que había desarrollado. Si un pirata había accedido, la compañía podía tener un grave problema.

Perdió la noción del tiempo sumida en sus pensamientos. Para cuando quiso ponerse de nuevo a revisar el programa, Garrett ya estaba de vuelta.

Entró sin mediar palabra y se dirigió directamente a las cáscaras de naranja que ella había dejado olvidadas. Las recogió con una servilleta.

-Lo siento -se disculpó ella.

-Yo nunca como cuando estoy en el ordenador -afirmó tajantemente él.

-Pues yo siempre lo hago -respondió ella. Había olvidado lo rígidos y compulsivos que eran sus hábitos.

Después de tirar los desperdicios, se colocó detrás de ella y miró el punto del programa en que Kate se había detenido.

-Lo que has creado es brillante -le dijo ella.

-Gracias -respondió él y se sentó en su puesto-. He estado trabajando en él durante meses, pero llevaba visualizándolo años. No puedo creer que finalmente esté hecho.

-Todo lo que tenemos que conseguir es cazar a ese desaprensivo pirata antes de que haga daño de verdad.

-Hasta ahora, ha sido capaz de copiar cinco secciones del programa y de cambiarlas sutilmente. No he podido aún descubrir cómo ha accedido.

-Debes de tener algún acceso desprotegido en algún sitio -dijo ella.

-Lo sé. Pero no he sido capaz de descubrir dónde.

El tiempo que Garrett se había tomado para la reunión no parecía haber mejorado su estado de ánimo. Estaba aún más tenso que al principio.

-Estoy segura de que lograremos dar con ese acceso y cerrarlo.

Las tranquilizadoras palabras de Kate tuvieron un efecto inverso en él.

-Estoy seguro de que podría haberlo solucionado todo yo solo.

Al parecer con lo que iba a tener que batallar más intensamente era con el orgullo herido de aquel hombre inaccesible.

-Estoy convencida de que eso es verdad. Pero con dos personas trabajando sobre el mismo problema podemos hacerlo en la mitad de tiempo.

-Espero que se resuelva de inmediato para que puedas regresar cuanto antes a tu vida en California.

Ella sintió un repentino cansancio y cierta irritación. Desde el instante en que había entrado en su despacho no había hecho sino dificultarle la estancia. Había tenido un largo vuelo, no había comido adecuadamente y estaba cansada. Necesitaba irse al hotel para tomar una buena comida caliente y prepararse mentalmente para trabajar con un hombre que se negaba a colaborar.

-Te aseguro que me encantaría poder resolver el problema de inmediato y perderte de vista cuanto antes. Pero, de momento, me voy a ir al hotel a descansar, para poder empezar fresca y renovada mañana -se levantó y apagó el monitor.

Tomó el abrigo olvidado en el sofá.

-Si no te importa, indícame dónde está el hotel Brisbain.

-A dos manzanas de aquí. Al salir tienes que ir a la izquierda y lo encontrarás en la misma acera. Te llamaré un taxi.

-No, es absurdo tomar un taxi para dos manzanas. Iré andando. Necesito respirar un poco de aire fresco. El ambiente está muy cargado aquí -se puso el abrigo y agarró su maleta-. Supongo que estarás aquí a primera hora de la mañana.

-Con que vengas a las nueve es suficiente -respondió él con su habitual frialdad.

Kate se preguntó si realmente había oído alguna vez aquellas cálidas y dulces palabras que recordaba escapando de su boca.

Abrió la puerta del despacho.

-Hasta mañana, Garrett.

Cerró la puerta y recorrió el pasillo hasta el ascensor.

Estaba cansada y la presencia de Garrett no había hecho sino alterar su capacidad de concentración. Había creído que verlo de nuevo no supondría nada especial. Pero se había equivocado. No había esperado que ejerciera aún aquel efecto sobre ella.

Llamó al ascensor y, mientras esperaba, se prometió a sí misma que aquella misma noche se encargaría de poner punto final a las emociones que la alteraban.

Se abrieron las puertas y entró sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Inesperadamente, notó la presencia de Garrett dentro de la cabina. Disimuló su sorpresa.

-¿Te vas a casa con tu mujercita? -preguntó ella.

-No hay ninguna mujercita.

-Entonces una mujerona... Él estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero se contuvo.

-No hay mujer de ningún tipo. He pensado que será mejor que te acompañe al hotel. Es tarde y no deberías ir sola.

Él agarró el asa de la maleta y ella se resistió inicialmente a dársela. Pero era tarde y el equipaje pesaba. Finalmente, cedió.

-Así que no te has casado -dijo ella cuando salían del ascensor.

-No. ¿Y tú?

-El matrimonio nunca fue una de mis prioridades en la vida.

-Sí, lo recuerdo -dijo él con amargura, dando claves de que el pasado que habían compartido no estaba completamente olvidado.

Ella sintió una extraña presión en el pecho, pero se negó a prestarle atención. No tenía sentido hacer caso a los sentimientos que despertaba un asunto zanjado. Eso no haría sino dificultar aún más su trabajo juntos.

Al llegar a la puerta del edificio, Kate observó que la nieve había dejado una espesa capa que cubría de blanco las calles.

-¡Oh, Garrett! ¡Es precioso! -se apresuró a salir a la calle, con ese entusiasmo infantil que la caracterizaba.

Abrió los brazos y comenzó a girar con la mirada al cielo, dejando que los copos que aún caían se posaran sobre su rostro.

Garrett la miró con el mismo gesto distante y taciturno de siempre, como si ella fuera una alienígena.

-No es más que nieve.

-La primera que veo en mi vida.

-¿De verdad? ¿Nunca has ido a las montañas a esquiar?

-No. Están muy lejos de mi casa.

Agarró un puñado de nieve, hizo una bola y miró a Garrett con lúdica malicia.

-No se te ocurra ni pensar en ello -le advirtió él.

Sin darse tiempo a recapacitar, lanzó la masa helada al centro de su pecho. Él observó los restos de hielo depositados en la lana y alzó el rostro de nuevo. Lentamente, dejó la maleta en el suelo y recopiló un puñado de nieve.

-¡No, Garrett, no! -una carcajada nerviosa se escapó de los labios de Kate-. Lo siento, lo siento de verdad. No era mi intención...

Se dio la vuelta para correr, pero la bola le golpeó de lleno en la espalda.

Durante todo el camino hacia el hotel se dedicaron a dispararse bolas heladas y, por primera vez desde su llegada, ella pudo volver a oír la cálida y densa risa de Garrett.

Al detenerse ante la entrada, él le quitó cuidadosamente los restos de nieve que habían quedado atrapados en su pelo. Pero en el instante en que su mano le rozó el rostro, toda risa quedó consumida por la repentina tensión. Él se apartó rápidamente.

-Ya estás aquí, sana y salva -le dijo, entregándole la maleta.

-Gracias por acompañarme -dijo ella-. Ha sido un gesto muy caballeroso por tu parte.

-Charlie y Bella Swan jamás me perdonarían que te sucediera algo antes de que atrapes al pirata.

Kate sintió un repentino frío que le caló los huesos. Por un momento la cálida actitud de Garrett le había hecho olvidar que aquel había sido el hombre que le había partido el corazón.

Seguía siendo el mismo ser insensible, incapaz de amar. Jamás existiría para él nada más allá de su trabajo y de su cuadriculada concepción de la vida.

-Gracias en cualquier caso -respondió ella-. Te veré por la mañana.

Él asintió secamente, se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Ella observó su solitaria figura hasta que se perdió en la distancia.

Luego, entró en el lujoso hotel que la compañía le había buscado.

Lo primero que hizo después de registrarse fue pedir que le sirvieran una copiosa cena en la habitación. Necesitaba recabar fuerzas para la dura tarea a la que tendría que enfrentarse.

No se había imaginado que trabajar con Garrett pudiera llegar a ser tan duro.

Sólo con verlo le habían vuelto a la memoria escenas del lecho compartido con aquel amante fabuloso y apasionado.

Pero no podía olvidar que los cuatro meses de amor y locura que había pasado a su lado no habían sido más que una ilusión temporal. Garrett había fingido ser humano. La había engañado, haciendo que creyera que la comprendía. Pero la verdad se había impuesto.

-Me engañó una vez, pero no me va a engañar dos -se dijo ella y se estiró en el sofá, ante la mesa repleta de comida que el servicio de habitaciones acababa de llevar.

Tiempo atrás había creído que Garrett tenía sangre en las venas. Pero había comprobado que estaba compuesto de mega bites y que era un hombre tradicional con rígidas ideas sobre la familia y la esposa. Ella no había encajado en sus almidonadas ideas y jamás lo haría.

* * *

_**Los personajes de esta historia son de S.M y la historia es de Kim Lawrence, disfruten**_

_**Secreto de matrimonio**_

**_Capítulo 8_**

-Tengo dinero dentro -le aseguro Nessie al cínico taxista.

-Pero no tiene llave de la casa.

-Es que me la he dejado en el abrigo.

-¿Y dónde está el abrigo?

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y el taxista se cruzó de brazos.

En su experiencia, las de acento refinado y vestidos caros eran las peores clientes.

-¡Me lo dejado en la oficina de mi marido! Por favor, créame.

-Yo no tengo que creer nada -fue la lacónica respuesta del taxista-. Pero sea como sea tiene que pagarme la carrera, señora.

-La ventana del trastero está abierta -dijo Nessie entonces-. Si me empuja, puedo entrar en casa...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del taxi.

-Este hombre parece demasiado sensato como para involucrarse en un allanamiento de morada.

Su marido. Mirándola con expresión furiosa.

-¡No le haga caso! ¡Vete de aquí, Jacob!

-No pienso irme a ninguna parte. Vivo aquí, ¿recuerdas?

Nessie fue la primera en volver la cabeza, incapaz de mantener la mirada de aquellos espectaculares ojos cafes.

¡Qué cara! Por su expresión, cualquiera diría que él era el insultado.

Aunque la culpa era suya. Desde el principio era evidente que no estaba contándole la verdad sobre su divorcio. ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso a su instinto? "Porque estabas deseando meterte en la cama con él", fue la desagradable respuesta.

El taxista se pasó una mano por el mentón.

-A mí me parece que el señor tiene razón.

-¡No pienso irme con él! -respondió Nessie.

-Mire, yo no quiero involucrarme en una disputa doméstica. Solo quiero mi dinero.

Jacob metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón... pero la sacó vacía.

-Debo haberme dejado la cartera en los otros pantalones.

El taxista dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

-Estupendo. Son tal para cual. Entre los dos, puede que lleven puesto un conjunto completo de ropa -dijo, mirando el diminuto vestido de Nessie y los pies descalzos de Jacob.

-Y yo creo que es usted un grosero -replicó ella, con su mejor tono de maestra de escuela-. Subiré a la ventana yo misma.

-¿Crees que vas vestida para ello? -le preguntó su marido.

Los pezones de Nessie se endurecieron al sentir la mirada penetrante del hombre clavada en sus pechos. Y pensar que había comprado aquel vestido para seducirlo...

Aunque le gustaría, sabía que aquella reacción física no era debida al frío sino al comentario de Jacob. Y debía confesar que, a menudo, disfrutaba de los expresivos comentarios de su marido. En la cama, claro.

-Me parece que no estás en posición de juzgar nada -observó, levantando la barbilla.

-¿Tú crees, querida?

* * *

_**Hola  
**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo, qué les parecio los caps?**_

_** De ahora en adelante Secreto de matrimonio lo actualizare a diario(o ese es el plan). Espero que les gustara y ya termine de subir En busca del Highlander. Nos leemos mañana  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**********Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen en su mayoría a SM, la historia asi como las caracteristicas de los personajes originales son de _Carla Cassidy, Yo no gano nada._**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Garrett caminó de vuelta a la oficina, ligeramente encorvado para evitar que la nieve le golpeara de lleno en la cara.

Las calles estaban solitarias. El único vehículo que había era la máquina quitanieves.

No tenía intención alguna de conducir a casa en aquellas condiciones. El trayecto sería espantoso y la vuelta matutina al trabajo, una tortura.

Mientras caminaba, trató de apartar de su mente la lúdica imagen de Kate. Su expresión luminosa, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío invernal, su mirada resplandeciente y traviesa mientras formaba nuevas bolas de nieve.

En el trayecto entre la oficina y el hotel, Garrett se había dejado embriagar por su infantil felicidad. Verla disfrutar, totalmente libre de pudor social, llena de vida, había removido algo incómodo dentro de él.

Se sacudió la nieve del abrigo al entrar en el edificio de Wintersoft, sin dejar de pensar en Kate. El problema de aquella mujer era su exceso de espontaneidad. Se dejaba guiar por los impulsos sin pensar en las consecuencias. Su exuberante modo de disfrutar era a la vez contagioso e irritante.

Garrett siempre había vivido en Chicago y, hasta entonces, jamás había participado en una batalla de bolas de nieve. Sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos, Kate había logrado alterar su forma normal de comportamiento incitándolo a participar en un juego pueril.

-Hermosa y viva, pero traicionera -dijo él al entrar en su despacho.

Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó, sin poder evitar pensar en los cuatro meses de relación que habían vivido. Por primera vez en su ya larga existencia se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba algo más que ordenadores y programas, que la vida no sólo consistía en estudiar y trabajar.

Habían compartido largos paseos por la playa, noches de pasión y mañanas de ternura. Le había enseñado a jugar al Monopoly, a pasear por las calles de San José, a disfrutar de pequeños restaurantes, a comprar en tiendas divertidas, ropa que jamás antes había pensado en ponerse.

Al atardecer habían acabado siempre en el apartamento que él había alquilado, porque ella compartía una casa en Santa Cruz con media docena de amigos, y necesitaban intimidad.

Kate le había hecho creer que quería lo mismo que él, que eran espíritus gemelos y que podrían compartir su presente y su futuro.

Pero, la realidad lo había desengañado cuando Wintersoft le había ofrecido un trabajo que para Garrett significaba el inicio perfecto de su vida con Kate. Desde su punto de vista, un extraordinario empleo en su ciudad natal y una mujer adorable eran las dos cosas que completarían su vida.

Había sido un necio, sin duda, al creer que tenían los mismos intereses.

Miró el reloj. Eran aún las siete. Todavía tenía tiempo de ponerse a trabajar. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, lograría dar con aquel pirata que no sólo había alterado su trabajo, sino también su vida.

Ese sería el, único modo de conseguir que Kate se marchara cuanto antes y de recuperar la tranquilidad.

Unos golpes en la puerta captaron su atención.

Bella Swan entró en el despacho.

-Me imaginaba que te habrías quedado a trabajar hasta tarde -dijo ella y miró de un lado a otro-. ¿Y Katrina?

-Acabo de acompañarla al hotel. Quería descansar para poder empezar mañana a primera hora.

-Me parece estupendo. Querría haberme pasado antes, pero tenía reuniones -se apoyó en el marco de la puerta-. Ahora que os habéis conocido, espero que congeniéis y podáis hacer un buen trabajo juntos.

-La cierto es que yo ya conocía a Katrina. Bella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Sí?

-Asistimos juntos a un curso en la Universidad de California.

-¡Vaya! -sus intensos ojos chocolate se fijaron en él, provocándole la sensación de que podía ver más allá, que era capaz de leer en su mirada que la conocía muy bien-. Se ha creado una merecida reputación en la industria informática. Varias revistas del sector han sacado impresionantes artículos sobre ella. Por lo que he leído, no suele salir de su oficina en California. Hemos tenido suerte de que accediera a venir. Espero que sea la persona que necesitamos. Lo único que importa es que te ayude a resolver el problema -dijo con énfasis-. Bueno, me marcho. Y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo si tienes intención de irte a casa. He oído que las carreteras están muy mal.

En el momento en que Bella salió de la oficina, él se sentó en su silla y volvió a quedarse pensativo.

Sin duda, sentía su orgullo herido. Se suponía que era uno de los mejores técnicos de la profesión y, por algún motivo, sentía que no le estaban permitiendo utilizar todo su potencial.

«Un hombre sólo es lo que demuestra ser con su trabajo», resonaron las palabras de su padre y de su madre en su cabeza.

¿Qué tan bueno demostraba ser si la empresa requería contratar ayuda externa para solucionar un problema?

Al recordar a sus padres, pensó que hacía más de un mes que no había hablado con ellos. Eran gente muy ocupada y raramente contactaban.

Lo que necesitaba hacer en aquel instante era centrarse en su trabajo y resolver el problema por si solo, para lograr librarse de Kate Denali de una vez por todas.

Kate durmió profundamente, como siempre. Daba lo mismo el tumulto emocional o mental en que se hallara, en el instante en que cerraba los ojos se quedaba plácidamente dormida.

Sabía que era afortunada por ello.

Pero también sabía que había sido un mecanismo de defensa adquirido tiempo atrás para poder lidiar con el problema de su madre.

Siempre había requerido toda su energía para enfrentarse a ella.

Se levantó de la cama y se apresuró a acercarse a la ventana. Las calles nevadas producían el efecto de una ciudad de caramelo. Admiró la escena durante unos segundos y luego se apartó de la ventana.

El descanso nocturno le había proporcionado suficiente energía para enfrentarse al reto que le esperaba aquel hermoso día.

Se sentía fuerte y capaz de superar cualquier traba que Garrett quisiera ponerle. Lo conocía y sabía hasta qué punto podía afectar con su frialdad a los que lo rodeaban. Pero no iba a permitir que la perturbara.

A eso de las siete de la mañana ya estaba vestida y desayunada.

Definitivamente, no iba a esperar a las nueve para ir a la oficina. Además, estaba segura de que él llegaría antes también.

Recorrió las nevadas calles hasta llegar al edificio de Wintersoft, mientras pensaba en el hecho de que él no se hubiera casado. No la sorprendía. Soportar a Garrett y cumplir con sus ideales de esposa perfecta eran dos actos heroicos a los que, al menos ella, no había querido comprometerse, ni querría jamás. Tampoco parecía que él tuviera intenciones de pedírselo a juzgar por su irritante encuentro del día anterior.

El guarda de seguridad la saludó al entrar y le pidió que firmara el libro de registro.

Recorrió los silenciosos pasillos de la oficina hasta llegar al despacho de Garrett. No se sorprendió de que la puerta estuviera abierta. Pero sí se quedó atónita al descubrir que él estaba allí, con lo que parecía la misma ropa del día anterior, profundamente dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre el teclado del ordenador.

La inesperada visión la perturbó. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la fina tela de su camisa dejaba adivinar la fuerte musculatura de sus hombros anchos.

Debería haberlo despertado de inmediato, pero no lo hizo-. En lugar de eso, se quedó observándolo.

Seguía siendo el hombre más guapo que había conocido. Tenía unos rasgos perfectos que parecían haber sido esculpidos por un artista. Su rostro era delicado y a la vez masculino, con largas pestañas oscuras que ensombrecían y daban profundidad a su mirada. Tenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y espiraba profundamente. Recordó los besos apasionados que había recibido de aquella boca. Quizás pareciera inmensamente frío, pero ella sabía muy bien hasta qué punto podía ser apasionado en el trabajo y en la cama.

De pronto, abrió los ojos y las pupilas verdes se fijaron en ella con fiereza.

Alzó la cabeza de inmediato.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó, y movió los hombros para liberarse del dolor.

-Son casi las siete y media.

-Te había dicho que vinieras a las nueve. Ella hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

-Decidí venir más pronto -antes de que él pudiera levantarse, le posó las manos en los hombros y comenzó a darle un masaje. Notó los músculos tensos bajo sus dedos.

-Antes siempre te dolía la espalda -dijo ella.

-Deberías haber sido fisioterapeuta profesional -dijo él.

-Espera a que recibas la cuenta, ya verás -se rió ella. Aprovechó el momentáneo acercamiento para tratar un tema que la perturbaba-. Garrett, sé que no estás particularmente contento de que haya venido...

Ella notó que él se tensaba.

-No estoy particularmente contento de que Wintersoft haya contratado a alguien externo para solucionar un problema mío -respondió él.

-En cualquier caso, aquí estoy, y no quiero que el pasado se interponga en nuestro trabajo, que los sentimientos dificulten las cosas -dijo Kate.

-Nuestra historia terminó hace mucho tiempo. Yo no siento rencor -dijo él en un frío tono, carente de emociones.

Kate habría querido poder leer en su rostro si lo que decía era cierto.

-Kate, sé que ayer estuve un tanto desagradable -continuó él-. Pero es porque me juego mucho con este proyecto y un indeseable pirata amenaza con arruinarlo todo.

-Tranquilo, Garrett, lo cazaremos -le aseguró ella.

Continuó con el masaje durante unos segundos más, hasta que notó que sus músculos se habían suavizado. Entonces deslizó la mano lentamente por su nuca hasta hundir los dedos en su abundante pelo.

Él se levantó de inmediato, como impelido por una fuerza superior.

-Puedes empezar a trabajar mientras yo me refresco un poco.

Dicho aquello, se dirigió a toda prisa al lujoso baño y cerró la puerta.

La suave sensación de su cabello quedó impresa en los dedos de Kate. Su cabeza se llenó de pronto de pasados recuerdos sobre sus encuentros amorosos.

Ella se sentó en la silla y trató de apartar de su mente aquellas imágenes, pero le resultó difícil.

Garrett no había sido su primer ni su último amante. Pero no había tenido tantos y, desde luego, ninguno tan especial. Había habido entre ellos, desde el principio, una compenetración especial, algo que los había unido mágicamente.

Durante el día, en las clases, competían ferozmente. Sin embargo, al llegar la noche, hacían el amor con entrega y pasión.

«Amor», repitió mentalmente ella. No, no había sido amor lo que habían sentido, sino pasión. Sus sueños y su visión de la vida no habían coincidido en absoluto.

Kate encendió el ordenador y observó la pantalla mientras se iluminaba.

El sonido de agua corriendo le hizo pensar que el cuarto de baño debía de tener una ducha. Trató de no visualizar el cuerpo desnudo de Garrett.

Introdujo la contraseña de acceso a los ficheros de Utopía. En aquel instante, la puerta se abrió y una hermosa mujer impecablemente vestida entró en el despacho.

-Ya veo que tenemos en la oficina una nueva madrugadora -dijo la recién llegada con una amplia sonrisa en los labios-. Hola, soy Bella Swan.

-Señorita Swan, es un placer -respondió Kate y le estrechó la mano.

-Por favor, vamos a tutearnos -señaló la silla para que Kate se sentara-. Lamento no haber podido pasar ayer a tiempo de recibirte. Estuve reunida la mayor parte de la tarde. Espero que te encuentres bien en el hotel Brisbain.

-Tengo una habitación preciosa, gracias. Bella miró hacia la puerta del baño.

-Asumo que Garrett está ahí dentro. Kate asintió.

-Creo que ha pasado la noche aquí.

-No me sorprende. Siempre le digo que no sé para qué se gasta el dinero en una casa, si pasa todo su tiempo aquí.

-Ya era así-cuando lo conocí. Está bien ser responsable, pero yo siempre trato de convencerlo de que sólo trabajar le va a convertir en una persona muy aburrida.

-He oído que Kate está murmurando a mis espaldas.

Kate miró hacia la puerta del baño y vio salir a Garrett con un traje limpio y una camisa impecable.

Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con su aroma a limpio.

Bella se rió en un claro intento de distender la atmósfera que se había creado.

-No está diciendo nada que no sepamos, Garrett. Todo el mundo sabe que trabajas demasiado -dijo ella y se volvió hacia Kate-. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en hacérmelo saber.

-Muchas gracias.

Dicho aquello, Bella salió.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar -dijo Garrett en el instante en que estuvieron solos. Se sentó ante su ordenador y tecleó el código de entrada.

-Estás enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad? -preguntó Katrina.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?

-Porque me has oído decir que eres aburrido.

-No tengo motivos para enfadarme cuando me consta que no sabes nada de mí, Kate. Hace cinco años que no nos hemos visto, desconoces por completo lo que ha sido de mi vida desde entonces -con cada palabra sonaba más y más a la defensiva.

-Háblame de ti ahora. Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Cuéntame cómo ha sido tu vida, cuáles son tus aficiones, cómo son tus amigos.

-Nada de eso es de tu incumbencia. Además, no tenemos tiempo. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer -dicho aquello, se concentró en la pantalla de su ordenador.

Kate había hecho esas preguntas con el ánimo de lograr un pequeño acercamiento. Pero estaba claro que el efecto logrado había sido justo el inverso.

Tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo y olvidarse del hombre que se sentaba a su lado.

Trabajaron en silencio durante un tiempo, analizando cada segmento del programa, buscando claves que los ayudaran a encontrar al pirata.

Pero Garrett olía demasiado bien y a Kate cada vez le resultaba más difícil concentrarse.

No podía evitar que su mirada se desviara de la pantalla hacia las manos masculinas que tecleaban con prisa. Siempre le habían gustado sus dedos largos.

Apartó la vista y trató de no recordar cómo aquellas manos la habían acariciado, habían arrancado de su boca suspiros de placer.

La hora de la comida llegó y Garrett no hizo ni el más mínimo amago de tomarse un descanso.

Kate recordó lo increíblemente competitivo que era. Aquella actitud despertaba en ella su espíritu de lucha. No iba a ser la primera en sugerir un descanso. Podía trabajar tanto tiempo como quisiera sin parar. Además, una vez metida en la tarea de analizar aquel prodigioso programa las horas iban pasando sin que se diera cuenta.

Admiraba a Garrett. La inteligencia en un hombre siempre le había resultado atractiva. Pero, además, él lo combinaba con un extraordinario físico.

Trabajar a su lado le resultaba complicado, pues despertaba en ella deseos dormidos de un modo que ningún hombre lograba despertar.

No obstante, la idea de retomar una tormentosa relación con él no era ni de lejos una opción. Su separación había sido lo más doloroso que le había sucedido en su vida. Jamás volvería a ponerse en una situación semejante.

En varias ocasiones a Garrett lo interrumpieron con llamadas y una de ellas lo obligó a salir del despacho. Kate aprovechó el momento para sacar un paquete de galletas y tomarse un plátano de la cesta de fruta. Dio gracias de que Charlie y Bella Swan hubieran decidido enviarle algo tan nutritivo en lugar de un ramo de flores.

Acababa de terminarse la fruta cuando él entró. Se sentó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué tienes que comer mientras trabajas? -preguntó él recogiendo con rabia los restos de migas.

-Porque tú no paras para comer. No hemos almorzado siquiera y son ya las seis de la tarde. De momento tampoco te he oído mencionar la posibilidad de una cena. Puede que tú puedas vivir sin comida, pero yo la necesito para pensar.

Él la miró sorprendido.

-Si querías parar a comer, ¿por qué no lo has dicho?

-Porque a eso de la una decidí que si tú no querías parar, yo no lo haría. Sé lo importante que es esto para ti. Pensé que, quizás, invirtiendo más tiempo seguido, lograríamos dar con el problema. Pero no hemos avanzado nada y yo esto hambrienta -dijo ella con frustración.

-Siempre te pones de malhumor cuando no has comido adecuadamente.

-Pues si piensas que estoy de malhumor, espera un par de horas más y verás lo que es bueno.

-Supongo que podríamos pedir una pizza, pero sólo si me prometes no comértela delante del ordenador.

-En este momento sería capaz de prometerte que me la voy a comer colgando de la ventana con tal de que la pidas.

Un ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de él. Aquel inesperado gesto le provocó a Kate un escalofrío.

-No hace falta que llegues a tanto -le aseguró él-. Te gustaba de salami y champiñones, ¿verdad?

Le sorprendió que recordara aquel detalle y asintió mecánicamente.

Se creía inmune a los encantos de Garrett, pero una insignificante sonrisa había sido capaz de desarmarla por completo y de despertar sueños, de crear ilusiones dentro de ella.

Esperaba que todo fuera producto del hambre y que un poco de comida aplacara tan confusos sentimientos.

Bella Swan salió de la última reunión del día ansiosa por marcharse a casa. Pero se encontró con una visita inesperada.

-¡Mike! -no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver al hombre que había sido su marido años atrás. Llevaban divorciados cinco años. Su matrimonio sólo había durado dieciocho meses.

-Hola, Bella. ¿Trabajando hasta tarde, como siempre?

Michael Newton era un hombre atractivo, de pelo rubio y sonrisa agradable.

Llegó a casarse con él por una combinación de razones: para agradar a su padre, porque pensaba que hacían una buena pareja y porque amaba Wintersoft tanto como ella. También había pensado que el matrimonio era el paso adecuado que dar en aquel momento y Mike le pareció el hombre adecuado.

Pero ninguna de dichas razones fueron las adecuadas.

El divorcio fue doloroso, pero mucho más lo era vivir con él.

-Me voy a casa -dijo ella-. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-He venido a tomar algo con tu padre.

-Ya -dijo ella, sin ocultar su desagrado ante la noticia-. Creo que últimamente ves a mi padre más que yo.

-Me gusta estar con él y me da buenos consejos.

-¿Qué tal va tu búsqueda de trabajo?

Mike había perdido recientemente su puesto de trabajo, en un recorte presupuestario que la compañía había tenido que realizar.

-Bien. Tengo algunas buenas propuestas. Además, con la indemnización que recibí tengo para poder sobrevivir un tiempo sin agobios. De hecho, estoy disfrutando de mi tiempo libre.

La sorprendió inclinándose sobre ella y retirando de su rostro un mechón de pelo. El gesto fue innecesario y excesivamente íntimo a gusto de Bella. Ella retrocedió.

-Estás muy guapa -dijo él-. El azul siempre te ha sentado bien. Me encanta verte así vestida. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. No quiero hacer esperar a Charlie.

Mike se alejó por el pasillo y Bella se pasó la mano por la falda, en un gesto incómodo. No le gustaba la sensación de que Mike le hiciera cumplidos. Le resultaba extraño.

En las últimas semanas había pasado con frecuencia por las oficinas de Wintersoft y aquella situación no le gustaba a Bella.

-He visto a tu ex marido por aquí.

La cálida voz de Sue la sorprendió.

-Creo que ha venido a tomarse unas copas con mi padre.

-Lo mejor que has hecho en tu vida fue divorciarte de él -dijo Sue con total sinceridad-. Jamás entendí el apego que le tenía Charlie.

-Cuando nos divorciamos temí que mi padre jamás me lo perdonara -recordó con pesar aquellos dolorosos momentos vividos en el pasado.

-Se sintió decepcionado. Esperaba mucho de vuestro matrimonio –dijo Sue. Bella asintió.

-Yo también. Pero en el momento en que nos casamos, Mike cambió por completo.

Nada más acabar la ceremonia, Mike dejó claro que él sería el jefe de Wintersoft cuando Charlie se retirara, tomando el puesto que a Bella le correspondía por derecho.

El papel de ella habría de limitarse al de esposa de un hombre rico y poderoso. Pero Bella esperaba de su vida mucho más que eso.

Después del divorcio, Mike había acabado por abandonar la compañía, alegando que le resultaba incómodo trabajar junto a ella y a su padre.

Bella recordó el modo en que le había tocado el pelo y el inesperado cumplido.

-Espero que mi padre no esté buscando ningún tipo de reconciliación.

-No creo -respondió Sue-. Además, recuerdo que lo que le comentó tu padre a tu tía por teléfono fue que entre los ejecutivos de la compañía había buen material para un estupendo marido. ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-No, realmente no -respondió Bella. Quizás sólo estaba cansada e imaginaba cosas.

Decidió cambiar de tema-. He conocido a Katrina Denali.

-¿Qué tal? –preguntó Sue, claramente interesada.

-Parece muy agradable, aunque mientras estuve en el despacho de Garrett noté cierta tensión entre ellos.

Sue asintió.

-Me temo que Garrett no debe de ser el hombre más fácil del mundo para trabajar con él.

Bella sonrió al recordar a Kate.

-Tengo la sensación de que ella sabe manejarlo.

-¿Crees que debemos comentarles que hemos accedido a los archivos del personal?

-No creo que debamos decir nada aún. Quizás el tema no salga a la luz y no sea necesario airearlo. Al fin y al cabo, no ha sido nada ilegal.

Sue sonrió picaramente.

-Era un caso de emergencia. Conocer la historia personal de nuestros ejecutivos era de vital importancia para ayudarlos a encontrar a su pareja perfecta. En cualquier caso, si algo ocurre, asumiré la responsabilidad.

-Ni hablar -dijo Bella-. Si nos descubren, afrontaremos las consecuencias juntas. Ahora me voy. Estoy deseando llegar a casa para darme un baño y tomarme un buen chocolate caliente.

De camino a casa, Bella pensó en todo lo sucedido hasta entonces. Recordó cuándo Sue le había contado que Rosalie Hale estaba enamorada de su jefe, Emmett McCarty. Poco habían tenido que hacer Bella y Sue para que en sólo un mes acabaran comprometidos.

La segunda pareja tampoco había requerido apenas ayuda. Bella le había presentado a Alice Brandon, la jefa de relaciones públicas, a Jasper Whitlock, el gran consejero legal de la compañía, para que la ayudara a solucionar un asunto personal. Aquél había sido el comienzo de su historia de amor. Sólo semanas después ya estaban comprometidos.

Felices con los buenos resultados de su plan, Bella y Sue habían ido por el siguiente soltero: Jake Black. Necesitado de una hermosa mujer que fingiera ser su novia ante sus padres, había recurrido por casualidad a Renesmee Wolfe. Por suerte, lo que había comenzado como amor fingido había acabado en un amor profundo y real.

La cuarta pareja había vivido una historia verdaderamente romántica. Después de muchos años, Carlisle Cullen había regresado, gracias al consejo de Sue, a su ciudad de origen, donde su único amor le había partido el corazón. El reencuentro había permitido deshacer muchos malentendidos y había acabado con el feliz compromiso de la pareja.

De un modo u otro había sido promotora de varios felices enlaces y eso le causaba una agradable sensación.

Por desgracia, dicha sensación se vio nublada por el recuerdo del reciente encuentro con su ex marido. Le había dado la impresión de que trataba de seducirla de nuevo y no le gustaba.

Se preguntó qué estaría tramando y si trataría de hacer pensar a su padre que iba a haber una reconciliación.

Su divorcio había destrozado el corazón de su padre y había provocado una crisis en su relación familiar que habían tardado meses en superar. No quería volver a pasar por todo aquello. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a convertirse de nuevo en la esposa ni de Mike Newton ni de nadie.

* * *

_**Los personajes de esta historia son de S.M y la historia es de Kim Lawrence, disfruten**_

_**Secreto de matrimonio**_

**_Capítulo 9_**

Nessie podía ver la ventanita del trastero y sí, estaba abierta. Pero su satisfacción duró poco; en realidad no era pequeña sino muy pequeña y estaba más alta de lo que había creído. Para subir por allí haría falta una escalera y alguien que no tuviera vértigo. Y ella no tenía lo primero, pero tenía lo segundo.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche?

Nessie se dio la vuelta, con el corazón acelerado.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? -preguntó, indignada.

Jacob le mostró entonces un llavero y una cartera.

-En la guantera del Jaguar. Aprendí a ser precavido en mis días de boy scout.

No siempre, pensó ella, bajando los ojos al recordar la primera vez que hicieron el amor... Ella estaba mirando al techo, sintiendo los últimos espasmos de un orgasmo increíble. ¡Menudo beso de buenas noches!

-Oh, Dios mío -murmuró por enésima vez desde que él se había apartado de su cuerpo, cubierto de sudor.

-Si pasa algo no tienes que preocuparte, cariño.

Nessie asintió. Debería sentirse alarmada por la idea de un embarazo no deseado, pero no era así.

-Quiero que sepas que no siempre soy... tan poco precavido -dijo Jacob, levantando su barbilla con un dedo.

-Y tú sabes que yo... lo he sido hasta ahora -sonrió ella.

Jacob se había quedado helado al comprobar que era su primera vez. De hecho, si no hubiera insistido en que se moriría si no seguía adelante, estaba segura de que Jacob habría parado. ¡Afortunadamente no lo hizo!

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Es que estaba demasiado...

Nessie detuvo el torrente de disculpas con un beso.

-¡Estabas demasiado guapo! ¡Eres maravilloso, Jacob! -susurró, emocionada-. Ha sido precioso. ¿Cuándo podemos volver a hacerlo?

La irritada voz de su marido la devolvió al presente:

-Vamos dentro antes de te mueras de frío.

-Ya estoy muerta de frío -murmuró ella, abrazándose a sí misma.

Entró en el vestíbulo que llevaba al corazón de la casa, la enorme cocina antigua, y se sentó frente a la mesa comprada en una tienda de antigüedades durante un precioso fin de semana en Normandía.

¿Bella y él habrían estado juntos entonces? ¿Habían dejado de estarlo alguna vez? Era igual que su madre, pensó, disgustada, reconociendo su miedo más profundo.

Nessie sabía que su padre tenía una amante, todo el mundo lo sabía... menos su madre. O no quería saberlo.

Jacob, al ver que estaba literalmente temblando de frío, encendió la estufa de leña para calentar la habitación.

-No sé por qué me miras así. Te has salido con la tuya, ¿no?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿No he salido corriendo detrás de ti?

-¡Yo no quería que salieras corriendo detrás de mí!

-Sí, claro, ha debido ser una gran sorpresa. Y supongo que lo que debo hacer ahora es intentar convencerte de que el hijo de Bella no es mío -replicó él, con los ojos brillantes-. Pues lo siento cariño, porque no pienso hacerlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**************Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen en su mayoría a SM, la historia asi como las caracteristicas de los personajes originales son de _Carla Cassidy, Yo no gano nada._**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

El sonido del teléfono desconcentró a Garrett. Miró a Kate mientras rebuscaba en su bolso a la caza del ruidoso aparato.

Sólo había recibido un par de llamadas en la semana que llevaban trabajando juntos, y siempre habían sido breves y escuetas. Por lo que podía deducir de las conversaciones, se trataba de amigos. En aquella ocasión era diferente.

-¡Mamá! -dijo ella al responder el teléfono. Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana-. ¿Cómo estás?

Él se sintió aliviado al ver que ella se alejaba.

La última semana había sido realmente dura. No sólo no habían conseguido encontrar pistas sobre el pirata informático, sino que la presencia de Kate lo estaba volviendo loco.

Hora tras hora tenía que soportar el desconcertante aroma de aquella mujer, escuchar su respiración o sus leves sonidos de frustración.

No hacía nada conscientemente para irritarlo, pero lo irritaba.

Se decía a sí mismo que sólo le afectaba trabajar con alguien en su espacio, cuando estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo solo. Pero no era eso. Eran los recuerdos, aquellos malditos recuerdos, los que lo invadían y lo atormentaban.

-Estupendo, mamá -la voz de Katrina resonó con fuerza interrumpiendo sus pensamiento.

Garrett cambió de posición en la silla, tratando de encontrar la mejor postura para verla mientras paseaba de un lado a otro de la oficina.

Iba vestida con unos pantalones azul oscuro y una camisa blanca de manga larga, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo enfatizando sus curvas.

Los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana se reflejaban en su pelo largo. Estaba preciosa.

Miró con deleite el lóbulo de su oreja y recordó cómo su boca había atrapado aquel pequeño apéndice con apetito voraz. Se preguntó si su respuesta volvería a ser tan salvaje como antaño, pero no esperó contestación. Se obligó a sí mismo a mirar al monitor.

-Estoy trabajando, sí. No, todavía no he podido ver Chicago. No hemos podido parar ni un momento. Sí, sé que llevo aquí toda la semana... Yo también te quiero. Ya hablamos. Un beso.

Apagó el teléfono.

-¿Tu madre sigue viviendo en Florida?

-No. Lleva cinco años en California. Vive cerca de mí.

-¿Os veis con frecuencia?

-Sí, un día sí y otro no. Aunque ella tiene muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿Y tu padre? No recuerdo que jamás lo hayas mencionado.

Katrina frunció el ceño.

-No hay mucho que decir sobre él. Dejó a mi madre por otra mujer cuando yo tenía ocho años. Mantuvo un esporádico contacto conmigo durante un año y, después de eso, no volví a saber nada sobre él.

Era curioso, pero durante el tiempo que habían estado juntos no le había contado nada de aquello. Lo cierto era que no habían hablado de nada realmente importante. Habían estado demasiado ocupados riendo y haciendo el amor.

Miró al monitor. Quizás si hubieran hablado más desde el principio se habrían dado cuenta de lo poco adecuados que eran el uno para el otro. Tal vez eso habría evitado que le partiera el corazón.

Miró al reloj. Eran casi las siete, hora de pedir comida, tal y como habían hecho cada día durante la última semana

Se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Pedimos pizza?

-No, yo no quiero pizza.

-Entonces, ¿chino? Ella frunció el ceño.

-No. No quiero comer basura otra vez.

Se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo y cerró una aplicación detrás de otra, hasta apagar el ordenador.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me voy -dijo ella bruscamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa? Que llevo una semana en Chicago y lo único que he visto es este maldito despacho. Me obligas a trabajar sin descanso como si fuera una mula. Pero no lo soy. Soy una persona que, a diferencia de ti, necesita tener una vida fuera de la oficina.

Se dirigió al armario y sacó el abrigo.

-Me voy a cenar a un restaurante, donde me sirva una persona real y donde pueda oír a otra gente hablar. Voy a respirar aire puro.

-Espera un momento.

Ella se puso el abrigo y se volvió a mirarlo.

-¿A qué?

-A mí -respondió él y apagó el ordenador. Su pequeño discurso lo había hecho sentir culpable.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-He dicho que me esperes -tomó su abrigo y se lo puso-. Tienes toda la razón. Te he estado obligando a trabajar sin descanso y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es llevarte a cenar.

-No es necesario -aseguró ella.

-Insisto. Además, tú no conoces la ciudad y no sabes adonde ir.

Ella lo miró con cierta sospecha.

-¿De verdad me vas a llevar a cenar a un buen restaurante o me estás tomando el pelo? No puedo creerme que realmente conozcas alguno.

-Llevo toda mi vida en Chicago. ¿Cómo no voy a conocer un buen restaurante?

Salieron del despacho y se encaminaron hacia el ascensor.

-Eso no significa nada -dijo ella-. Conocí a un tipo, un obseso por la informática también, que vivía en Nueva York y nunca había estado en la Estatua de la Libertad, ni había visto una obra en Broadway, ni había montado en el metro.

-Yo conozco Chicago muy bien, todas sus atracciones turísticas, sus lugares históricos, sus museos -no pudo evitar preguntarse si el hombre al que había hecho referencia habría sido su amante. En realidad, no era de su incumbencia-. Y, ¿qué quieres decir con que era «un obseso de la informática también»? ¿Eso es lo que yo soy según tú?

-Por supuesto. Y no sé por qué tienes que mostrarte ofendido. Yo también lo soy.

Llegaron a la planta baja, salieron a la calle y Garrett paró un taxi.

-Al Chicago Beanery -le dijo al conductor. Se apoyó en el respaldo y continuó la conversación-. ¿Y ser «un obseso de la informática» es algo bueno o malo?

-Depende -respondió ella-. Algunos se quedan tan atrapados en el mundo de las máquinas que son incapaces de vivir en el mundo real. He conocido gente que incluso empieza a descuidar su higiene personal -sonrió-. Últimamente yo me voy aproximando, porque cada vez acorto más mi baño diario. Llego tan tarde a la habitación del hotel que no tengo tiempo de tomármelo con calma.

Su mirada luminosa, su gesto vivaz removió algo dentro de él.

Se dio cuenta de que el modo en que la había estado forzando a trabajar había sido una especie de castigo de redención por el daño que le había infringido.

-Lo siento -se disculpó él.

-No pasa nada -dijo ella y le tocó levemente la mano. Le gustaba tocar. Eso era algo que había olvidado de ella.

-Garrett, sé lo que te estás jugando y no me importa trabajar durante muchas horas. Pero después de tanto tiempo sin parar, mi cerebro ya no responde. Quizás tú no necesites hacer otras cosas, pero yo sí.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -respondió él.

-Y dime, ¿adonde vamos? Estoy realmente hambrienta.

-A un gran restaurante que se llama Chicago Beanery. A veces quedo con mis padres allí.

-¿Qué tal están?

-Supongo que bien.

-¿Supones?

-No he hablado con ellos desde hace semanas -respondió.

-¿De verdad?

-Están muy ocupados -respondió él en un tono defensivo-. No somos de ese tipo de familia que suele tratarse a menudo.

Volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana. No le apetecía hablar, de ellos. Eran buena gente y los quería. Pero a veces se sentía un tanto re legado.

Durante los veinte minutos de trayecto hasta el restaurante, Garrett hizo de guía turístico, señalando aquellos lugares que tenían algún interés. Ella lo escuchó atenta, sin dejar de hacer preguntas. Él notó que el interés que ella sentía por su ciudad natal era genuino.

Al llegar ante la puerta del concurrido restaurante, pagaron al taxi y se bajaron.

-Garrett, preferiría que no habláramos de trabajo durante la cena -le dijo ella antes de entrar.

-De acuerdo -dijo él, no muy contento con la petición. Si no hablaban de trabajo, ¿de qué iban a hablar?

Desde luego, él no estaba dispuesto a recordar lo sucedido entre ellos. Tampoco sabía mantener una conversación superficial. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se relacionaba socialmente, que había olvidado el mecanismo. Y, por algún motivo, no le agradaba que ella se diera cuenta de ello.

El restaurante era muy agradable. Estaba situado en un viejo edificio de ladrillo visto. En el interior, enormes cazuelas de barro cocían sobre fuegos de leña grandes cantidades de judías.

Aunque había muchos comensales, la distancia entre las mesas permitía guardar cierta intimidad.

Katrina sintió una increíble felicidad. Al fin había abandonado la oficina e iba a cenar fuera del hotel.

-Buenas noches -dijo el joven camarero que se acercó a ellos. Les entregó las cartas-. ¿Qué tal están?

-Muy bien, gracias -Kate miró la placa con su nombre-. ¿Qué tal tú, Jimmy?

Él la miró sorprendido por la afable actitud con que lo correspondía.

-Bien, gracias.

-¿Eres estudiante?

-Sí. Estudio Medicina en la Universidad de Chicago.

-Eso es fantástico. Seguro que te convertirás en un estupendo médico -dijo ella.

-De momento, soy un camarero alimentando a un montón de gente hambrienta. Kate se rió.

-¿Y qué nos recomiendas esta noche?

-Nuestra especialidad son las costillas adobadas con mostaza y miel y las judías de la casa.

-Pues yo quiero eso -dijo Kate y le entregó su menú.

-Que sean dos. Y, para beber, una botella de vino blanco -dijo Garrett y se volvió hacia Kate en cuanto el camarero se alejó. La miró con media sonrisa-. Se me había olvidado que te gustaba flirtear con los camareros.

-No estaba flirteando -protestó ella.

-Entonces, ¿cómo lo llamas tú a lo que estabas haciendo ahora mismo?

Ella suspiró exasperada. Garrett tenía un aspecto tan constreñido y crítico. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel hombre con el que había yacido desnuda, con el que se había reído a carcajadas mientras jugaban en el agua?

Al parecer, aquella época no había sido más que un momento de locura pasajera en la vida de Garrett.

-No estaba flirteando, Garrett. Sólo estaba siendo amable, sociable. Tú lo hacías muy bien cuando estabas en California.

-Cuando estuve en California hice muchas cosas de las que luego me he arrepentido.

-¿Como salir conmigo? -dijo ella. Él la miró fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer, Kate? ¿Poner en mi boca palabras que nos lleven a una pelea?

Ella se contuvo al ver que Jimmy aparecía con una botella de vino. Sirvió a cada uno una copa y se marchó.

Kate suspiró pesadamente y retiró la copa.

-Quiero agua -dijo-. Y, no, no estoy intentando provocar ninguna pelea. Pero me dolería mucho que te arrepintieras del tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

Él agitó la mano en un gesto de aparente despreocupación.

-Lo pasado, pasado está. No hay arrepentimiento. ¿Sigues haciendo surf?

Era claro su intento de cambiar de tema y Kate decidió no tratar de seguir con la conversación planteada. ¿Qué bien podría hacerles recordar el pasado?

-Sí, todavía hago surf, pero no tan a menudo. Después de que te marcharas, mi madre regresó a Florida. Hasta ahora le he dedicado casi todo mi tiempo -dijo ella e inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es que tu madre está enferma?

Su madre y los problemas que la mujer tenía eran algo que jamás contaba a nadie. Rápidamente buscó una vía de salida.

-No, está muy bien. Simplemente es... es que me echaba mucho de menos y quería pasar tiempo conmigo.

Dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua para evitar que la mirada inquisidora de su acompañante la perturbara.

-¿Sigues viviendo en la casa de la playa?

-No. Se convirtió en una locura excesiva incluso para mí. Nunca tenía suficiente privacidad. Había demasiadas fiestas. En cuanto mi negocio empezó a funcionar, me compré un adosado. Es pequeño, pero es mío. Según tengo entendido, tú también te compraste una casa.

-Sí. Mi madre lo eligió a su gusto, ya sabes. Es demasiado grande, pero es mi casa.

Katrina sabía poco acerca de sus padres. Durante el tiempo que habían estado juntos en California, había hablado ocasionalmente de ellos. Por la poca información que había obtenido, sabía que eran catedráticos de Historia en la Universidad de Chicago, gente muy respetada en su campo.

En cuanto Jimmy les sirvió la comida, ambos se concentraron en disfrutar de ella. El ruido del establecimiento suplía la falta de conversación y hacía que Katrina se sintiera de nuevo viva. Al fin estaban en un espacio lleno de gente.

-Si ya no haces surf, ¿en qué empleas tu tiempo después del trabajo? -preguntó él cuando el estómago ya empezaba a sentirse saciado.

-Salgo con amigos, voy al cine, cosas así. Estuve dos meses en un curso de cocina. Él levantó la ceja sorprendido.

-¿Has aprendido a cocinar?

-No. Fracasé estrepitosamente. ¿Y tú? Él negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca estoy en casa tiempo suficiente como para cocinar.

-Y, en algún momento, tendrás una esposa que se ocupe de cocinar para ti -dijo ella, sorprendida al darse cuenta de lo poco que le gustaba la idea.

-Eso es lo que tengo previsto -dijo él.

-¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

-No, la verdad es que no. No he tenido muchas oportunidades de conocer gente. Utopía me ha robado todo mi tiempo y energía -dijo él-. ¿Y tú? ¿Has encontrado ya al hombre adecuado?

-No, aún no he encontrado al hombre adecuado. Por desgracia, tú no fuiste el último de mi larga lista de «inadecuados» -la confesión le provocó un ligero dolor en el corazón. No había habido muchos hombres después de Garrett, pero siempre había iniciado cada relación con la esperanza de que fuera la definitiva.

Garrett había sido lo más próximo a lo que buscaba, hasta que le había dicho lo que esperaba de ella.

-Pues lo siento -dijo él.

-No te preocupes. Ya sabes que hay que besar muchas ranas antes de encontrar al verdadero príncipe azul.

Se preguntó cuántas mujeres habría besado él desde su partida. Tenía la sensación de que no habían sido muchas y tampoco sabía si eso le agradaba o entristecía.

_**Los personajes de esta historia son de S.M y la historia es de Kim Lawrence, disfruten**_

_**Secreto de matrimonio**_

Capítulo 10

Temblando de sorpresa y revulsión, Nessie se llevó una mano a la garganta.

-Entonces admites que...

-Lo único que admito es que estoy harto de dar explicaciones -la interrumpió Jacob-. Que mi esposa crea que voy por ahí dejando embarazadas a otras mujeres es sencillamente increíble. Dime, ¿es que me porto como si nuestra vida sexual no fuera satisfactoria? ¿Es eso?

Ella negó con la cabeza. La única vez que no había parecido satisfecho fue cuando, tras meses de tomarse la temperatura y controlar la tabla de ovulación, él entró en el cuarto de baño y tiró todo a la papelera.

"Haremos el amor cuando nos apetezca. No pienso limitarme a tocar a mi mujer solo cuando haya posibilidades de que conciba. Y si nos vemos a la hora de comer para hacer el amor, será porque no podemos esperar hasta la noche. No quiero que me raciones, soy un hombre no una máquina, Nessie".

Sorprendida por aquel ataque de rabia y secretamente aliviada de poder olvidarse de todo, ella asintió.

-Entonces, ¿no hay otra mujer?

Quizá esa no era la cuestión. ¿La quería? Esa era la pregunta fundamental. Y Nessie quería creer que sí. Tenía que creerlo porque si no fuera así, su mundo se desintegraría.

-No hay otra mujer -suspiró Jacob-. ¿Es por Seth? ¿O es que no puedes soportar la idea de que haya habido alguien antes que tú?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Yo quiero mucho a Seth, ya lo sabes.

El niño se quedaba con ellos muchos fines de semana y le encantaba verlo jugando con Jacob, que era un padre maravilloso.

-¿Entonces?

-No es eso. Además, prefiero ser tu último amor antes que el primero. Pero Bella comparte tantas cosas contigo... ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si yo viera a alguno de mis ex amantes todos los días?

-Yo soy tu único amante -dijo él, con expresión posesiva.

-Estoy hablando hipotéticamente. Me siento excluida, apartada cuando Bella está contigo. Y no sé por qué, pero siempre tengo la impresión de que compartís un secreto.

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

-Si lo tenemos y no lo hemos compartido contigo, debe ser por una buena razón.

-¡No puedes decir algo así y esperar que me quede tan tranquila! -protestó Nessie.

-Lo siento, pero así es. Ya te he dicho que estoy harto de dar explicaciones -dijo su marido, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa.

Ella se puso pálida. Aquella conversación había tomado un rumbo inesperado, un rumbo que estaba mareándola.

-¿Estás diciendo que quieres... que nos separemos?

¿Por qué tanta sorpresa?, le preguntó una vocecita. ¿No había sabido siempre que eso iba a pasar? ¿No se había preguntado siempre por qué iba a quererla un hombre como Jacob? Era como una profecía. Una terrible profecía. Su madre sufrió con un marido infiel y la historia estaba repitiéndose.

-No, no quiero que nos separemos.

"Por el niño", sugirió esa horrible vocecita. Una voz que Nessie intentaba ignorar.

-No te entiendo.

-El matrimonio es confianza, cariño. No tenemos futuro hasta que empieces a confiar en mí.


	5. Chapter 5

******************Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen en su mayoría a SM, la historia asi como las caracteristicas de los personajes originales son de _Carla Cassidy, Yo no gano nada._**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Garrett pronto se dio cuenta de que su preocupación por los temas de conversación no tenía razón de ser. Kate era una gran conversadora y siempre encontraba historias interesantes con las que entretener.

Después de la cena, se quedaron charlando amigablemente ante una taza de café. Las anécdotas que narraba sobre sus más pintorescos clientes le hacían reír.

Precisamente la risa había sido el regalo que le había hecho años atrás. Un regalo que luego le había robado.

Rápidamente, apartó aquel pensamiento. No quería que el pasado estropeara la noche.

-En ocasiones he trabajado con el departamento de policía -dijo ella.

-¿En cuestiones de seguridad?

-No exactamente. Yo fingía ser una niña de doce o trece años y me metía en chats en busca de posibles pedófilos.

-¿Era peligroso? -le preguntó.

-Realmente, no. Si contactaba con un posible pedófilo, concertaba una cita y era la policía la que se encargaba del resto.

-Yo tenía diez años cuando empecé a obsesionarme con los ordenadores. Claro que entonces aún no había chats.

-¿Y por qué estabas jugando con ordenadores y no subiéndote a los árboles y corriendo por ahí?

Garrett dio un sorbo a su café.

-A mis padres no les gustaban los deportes y siempre me incitaban a estudiar. Aprendí desde muy pequeño que el modo de que me aceptaran era trabajar duro y aprender mucho.

-Eso es bueno, siempre y cuando hagas también lo que los niños suelen hacer.

Dio otro sorbo de café. Aquella conversación le hacía sentir incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar sobre él.

-Seguro que tú siempre tenías la casa llena de amigos -dijo él, tratando de desviar la conversación.

Ella bajó el rostro y hundió la mirada en su taza. Estaba preciosa bajo la luz de las velas.

Su rostro era dulce y suave y los años no lo habían cambiado. Ansiaba poder deslizar los dedos por la seda de sus mejillas.

-Siempre tuve amigos entrando y saliendo de casa hasta los ocho años. Pero, después de que mi padre nos abandonara, mi madre se desmoronó. Había construido toda su vida entorno a él y, de pronto, todo cambió.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y la miró intrigado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella no apartaba la mirada del fondo de la taza.

-Ella estaba deprimida, así que dejé de traer a mis amigos a casa y me dediqué a pasar todo el tiempo en la de ellos. Nada más.

Algo le decía que había mucho más de lo que ella estaba diciendo. Pero no parecía dispuesta a contarlo. Tampoco él iba a insistir. Después de todo, ¿qué le importaba a él cómo hubiera sido su infancia?

-No sé tú -dijo ella-. Pero yo estoy agotada.

-Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos.

En cuestión de minutos pagaron la cuenta, salieron y tomaron un taxi en dirección al hotel de ella.

-Muchas gracias, Garrett. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

-Yo también -reconoció él.

-Supongo que no pensarás volver a la oficina, ¿verdad?

-Pues me lo estaba planteando. Podría trabajar unas cuantas horas más. Ella lo miró preocupada.

-¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Podemos empezar mañana a primera hora -dijo ella-. Seguro que en tu cama duermes más cómodo que sobre el teclado del ordenador.

-Tienes razón. Probablemente me vaya a casa -dijo él, aunque la cercanía de ella le impedía concentrarse en la conversación.

-Garrett -le tocó la mano y la deslizó por su brazo-. Sé lo importante que es el trabajo que estamos haciendo, pero yo no puedo mantener el ritmo que has marcado esta semana.

Su mano cálida se detuvo unos instantes en la de él. La sensación le resultó demasiado agradable y se apartó rápidamente.

-Sé que te he estado forzando demasiado -dijo él.

Ella apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del taxi.

-Me gustaría conocer a los miembros de tu equipo -dijo ella.

-Por supuesto. Mañana te los presentaré.

Su conversación se detuvo al tiempo que el taxi se detenía ante la puerta del hotel.

Garrett pagó al conductor y salió. Le tendió la mano a Kate para ayudarla a salir.

-Es muy tarde. Te acompañaré hasta tu habitación.

-No hace falta -respondió ella.

-No me importa. Además, me dará la oportunidad de bajar la cena. Ella sonrió.

-Entonces, deberíamos subir por la escalera.

-¿Qué piso es?

-El veinte.

-Me quedo con el ascensor -respondió él con otra sonrisa.

Al entrar en la cabina ella lo miró fijamente.

-Es curioso. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos saliendo juntos en California, jamás hablamos sobre nosotros y nuestras familias.

-También he estado pensando en eso hace un rato -respondió él-. Sin embargo, jamás pareció faltarnos ningún tema de conversación.

-Es cierto –la puerta se abrió y salieron al pasillo-. Mi habitación está por aquí.

Ambos tomaron la ruta que ella había indicado.

Al llegar ante la puerta, Kate introdujo la tarjeta y abrió.

-Muchas gracias por todo. Ha sido una noche estupenda. Me lo he pasado muy bien. Sus miradas se encontraron y él centró su atención en aquellos labios sugerentes e insinuantes. Sin pensar, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Ella recibió el beso sin protestas, dejando que su lengua danzara en el interior de su boca y que inflamara su deseo dormido.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se apartaron el uno del otro. Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, con el rostro congestionado y una mirada de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Garrett no sabía la respuesta. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, irritado por su impulsiva acción.

-No lo sé. Costumbre, supongo.

-¿Costumbre? -ella levantó la ceja-. Pero si hace cinco años que no nos veíamos. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper. Buenas noches, Kate -antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a toda prisa hacia el ascensor.

Con la mente en blanco, Garrett salió del hotel y se encaminó hacia el edificio de Wintersoft, donde estaba su coche.

No sabía lo que le había pasado.

Sólo cuando el aire frío golpeó su rostro, pudo empezar a pensar en lo sucedido.

Quizás la novedad de haberse tomado un descanso, de haber salido con alguien, lo había trastornado. O puede que hubiera sido la visión de aquel rostro suave, de aquellos labios sugerentes que tiempo atrás lo habían hecho feliz.

Fuera lo que fuera había encendido en él un fuego imposible de aplacar ni aun con los rigores del frío invernal.

Durante meses, después de haber regresado de California, había soñado con aquellos besos, con aquel cuerpo. Había ansiado poder volver a escuchar, aunque fuera una última vez, los dulces suspiros de su boca.

Tenía que apartar de su mente lo que acababa de ocurrir, pues no hacía sino encender una llama dolorosa que creía extinguida desde hace tiempo.

No podía volver a suceder nada igual. Kate no era más que una ayuda externa con la que conseguir solventar un problema de trabajo. Cuando todo se solucionara, ella regresaría a California y sus caminos no volverían a cruzarse jamás.

Aquel beso la había dejado inquieta toda la noche, incitándola a evocar imágenes que no quería recordar, trayendo al presente un pasado que había olvidado con gran esfuerzo.

Maldito Garrett. Era un enigma, una mente brillante, el tipo de hombre que le resultaba atrayente. Pero también era un estúpido convencional que exigía cosas fuera de su tiempo.

Pensó en su breve narración sobre su infancia. Los pocos trazos que había dibujado sobre el lienzo vacío de la conversación habían dejado en ella la imagen de una niñez solitaria y triste.

Golpeó la almohada con el puño, se dejó caer sobre ella y cerró los ojos. Tampoco ella había tenido una niñez perfecta, pero había sobrevivido.

Aquel beso... Garrett era realmente peligroso cuando besaba. Lo último que quería era volver a retomar la relación en el punto en que la habían dejado hacía cinco años.

Tiempo después de que él se marchara, se había dado cuenta de que la suya había sido una relación basada en el deseo. Se había acostado con él demasiado pronto y la pasión había permanecido viva durante los cuatro meses que habían estado saliendo juntos.

Pero, aunque eso era importante, no era suficiente para tener la relación sólida y duradera que ella estaba buscando.

Había llegado a un estadio de su vida en el que empezaba a considerar la posibilidad de casarse si encontraba al hombre adecuado.

Pero ése era el problema, encontrar a ese hombre.

Garrett, por muy bien que besara, no lo era.

Se despertó muy pronto a la mañana siguiente. Su primer instinto fue conformarse con una taza de café y partir rápidamente para la oficina.

Pero, en lugar de eso, pidió un buen desayuno en la habitación y se dio un largo baño. Aunque Garrett le había asegurado que se lo tomarían con más calma en adelante, no lo creía. Así que prefería llegar fresca, relajada y bien alimentada ante lo que sin duda sería un día de duro trabajo.

Eran ya más de las ocho cuando entró en el despacho. No se sorprendió al ver que Garrett estaba allí.

-Buenos días -dijo ella, mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

-Alguien ha accedido al programa -dijo él sin mirarla.

Ella sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Más segmentos del programa han sido saboteados. Si no llego a encontrarlos habría dejado de funcionar por completo.

Ella se sentó rápidamente y miró al monitor encendido.

-¿Los fragmentos han sido copiados antes de ser cambiados? -preguntó ella y él asintió-. ¿Hay algún modo de saber cómo ha accedido esta vez?

-No he tenido tiempo de examinarlo. Lo más que he podido hacer ha sido reparar el mal.

Kate encendió su ordenador y accedió al programa.

-Mientras tú reparas, yo buscaré alguna pista.

Durante las siguientes dos horas ambos trabajaron en silencio. Garrett recibió una única llamada que despachó con rapidez. Luego avisó a su secretaria para que no le pasara ninguna llamada más.

No fue hasta después del mediodía que Garrett respiró aliviado.

-Creo que ya lo he arreglado todo. Kate, por su parte, resopló frustrada.

-Pues yo no he conseguido nada. No encuentro la entrada por la que accede.

Se levantó de la silla y se estiró, sin darse cuenta de que la camisa dejaba al descubierto su vientre. La mirada de Garrett la alertó y bajó los brazos a toda prisa.

Garrett se levantó y se dirigió a la pequeña nevera.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? -preguntó él.

-Una botella de agua, por favor.

Después de servirse un whisky, tomó la botella de agua y llevó ambas cosas a la mesa.

-No recuerdo haberte visto nunca bebiendo alcohol.

Ella abrió la botella de agua.

-Porque no bebo -dudó un momento antes de continuar pero, finalmente, lo hizo-. Mi madre era alcohólica.

-Vaya, lo siento.

Kate dio un sorbo a su agua.

-Después de que mi padre se fuera, mi madre estaba tan deprimida que empezó a beber. Al principio no era tan malo, pero la cosa fue empeorando -aquella declaración fue como abrir la caja de Pandora. En el momento en que comenzó a hablar, ya no pudo parar-. Me daba vergüenza que mis amigos fueran a casa, porque nunca sabía qué me esperaría cuando abría la puerta. A veces, al llegar, me encontraba con que lo había organizado todo, la cocina estaba limpia, la casa en orden. Otras, sin embargo, lo había destrozado todo y estaba gritando corno una loca, imprecando a mi padre.

Los dolorosos recuerdos de su niñez se agolparon en su mente.

-¿Cómo no me habías contado nada de esto antes? -le preguntó Garrett confuso. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Me avergonzaba de todo aquello, y de ella. Cuando estábamos juntos mi madre vivía en Arizona. Temía que algún día apareciera y estropeara nuestro sueño, o que el simple hecho de contártelo bastara para que me abandonaras.

Él le tomó la mano.

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso de mí? Ella sonrió.

-Sabía que tú no eras precisamente de clase obrera. Tu familia tiene dinero y prestigio, y un honor que mantener. No me sentí capaz de decirte que mi madre era una alcohólica y que estaba internada en un centro de desintoxicación.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo permaneció allí?

-Cuatro meses. La ayudaron no sólo a desintoxicarse, sino también a aprender un oficio.

-Debió de costaras mucho dinero.

-Sí. Pero mi padre le había dejado un remanente cuando se marchó y mi madre no había querido tocarlo. Decía que era dinero culpable. La convencí de que lo usara para recuperarse.

-¿Y funcionó? Kate sonrió.

-Sí. Lleva sin probar una gota de alcohol cinco años. Ahora somos grandes amigas y ha sido la mejor época de mi vida junto a ella. Trabaja como secretaria legal y le encanta, tiene un jardín con flores que sus vecinos envidian y, finalmente, ha encontrado la paz y se ha aceptado a sí misma. La mirada de él se suavizó.

-Me alegro. Sólo que me gustaría que me lo hubieras contado antes.

La dulzura de sus ojos era peligrosa, tanto como su proximidad. Aquellos dolorosos recuerdos la incitaban a necesitar su abrazo reconfortante.

Se levantó bruscamente y se alejó del sofá.

-Por aquel entonces no estaba aún preparada para contarlo. Además, tampoco habría cambiado nada -se volvió hacia él y forzó una sonrisa-. Lo único que nos interesaba era divertirnos, pasarlo bien y acostarnos -dijo ella y se ruborizó ligeramente.

Él se tensó. Tomó el vaso, le dio un último sorbo y se levantó.

-Tienes razón. Y creo que ya hemos perdido bastante el tiempo por hoy. Pongámonos a trabajar.

Garrett dejó el vaso sobre la nevera y se sentó ante su ordenador. Ella sabía que lo había enfurecido con su afirmación sobre el pasado. Había frivolizado sobre los sentimientos que habían compartido, pero era mejor así.

Trabajaron hasta las seis y la tensión no pareció remitir. Esperaba que su salida nocturna del día anterior hubiera ayudado a facilitar la relación, pero no había sido así. Era como si los agradables momentos de la cena no hubieran tenido lugar.

A las seis y media, Kate decidió que ya había tenido bastante. Apagó el ordenador y se levantó.

-¿Qué haces?

-Terminar mi trabajo por hoy. Ayer te dije que no estaba dispuesta a trabajar tanto como tú -se dirigió al armario y sacó su abrigo-. Se suponía que hoy ibas a presentarme a los miembros de tu equipo.

-Lo había olvidado.

-No importa. Realmente prefiero conocerlos fuera de la oficina, en un ambiente más distendido.

-Sé que salen todos los viernes a tomar algo a un bar cercano a la oficina. Si quieres podemos unirnos a ellos en su próximo encuentro.

-Eso sería perfecto, gracias -se puso el abrigo y sacó los guantes del bolsillo.

Él también se levantó y se dirigió hacia el armario, pero ella lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo.

-Si vas a ponerte el abrigo para acompañarme al hotel, déjalo.

-Pero se está haciendo de noche. No deberías ir sola por la calle -protestó él.

-Garrett, tengo treinta y un años y llevo arreglándomelas sola desde los ocho. Soy perfectamente capaz de caminar un par de manzanas sin compañía. Además, necesito estar sola.

Él la miró sorprendido.

-De acuerdo.

Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Hasta mañana.

-¿Dónde vas a ir a cenar?

-Me quedaré en el hotel. Pediré que me suban algo a la habitación.

-Puedo llevarte a algún sitio.

-Hoy no, pero quizás acepte tu invitación mañana.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, hasta mañana.

Salió de la oficina, ansiosa por alejarse de él. Se sentía vulnerable, demasiado para pasar más tiempo al lado de Garrett.

La tensión, que había habido entre ellos aquel largo día había sido diferente a la experimentada la semana anterior.

Durante todo el día el recuerdo del beso robado inesperadamente la había desconcentrado. Un aletargado deseo se había despertado y no parecía querer abandonarla.

Pero la tensión no había sido sólo de ella, sino también de él.

Salió del edificio y se encaminó a toda prisa hacia el hotel.

La confesión sobre su pasado la había hecho sentir vulnerable. Pero el gesto de ternura de su mirada había acabado por desmoronarla. Garrett no era una persona afectiva. Le resultaba difícil mostrar sus sentimientos. El hecho de que espontáneamente hubiera mostrado su comprensión la había afectado profundamente.

Tenía que concentrarse en el su trabajo, olvidar todo lo demás.

Lo sucedido la noche anterior, el cálido beso que había posado sobre sus labios no significaba nada. Debía olvidar a Garrett y la relación que había tenido con él.

* * *

_**Los personajes de esta historia son de S.M y la historia es de Kim Lawrence, disfruten**_

**_Capítulo 11_**

El eco de sus palabras resonaba en el cerebro de Nessie. El silencio se alargaba y, con cada segundo, le parecía más difícil hablar.

Con la cabeza inclinada, el pelo rozando la mesa, miró las manos de su marido, grandes, de dedos largos. Jacob tenía unas manos preciosas...

¿Qué hacía excitándose por unas manos cuando su felicidad y su futuro estaban en peligro?, se preguntó a sí misma, enfadada. Una táctica inconsciente para no enfrentarse con la cruda vedad. Porque era una cobarde, se dijo a sí misma.

Tenía que pensar, tenía que recuperar la calma. Razonar. Ser objetiva.

-Eso suena como un ultimátum, Jacob.

Como resumen de objetividad y calma era un esfuerzo más bien patético, pensó entonces, tragando saliva.

Inmediatamente recibió la mirada implacable que había esperado de su marido. Pero eso era de esperar. Lo que la afectó de verdad fue el brillo de vulnerabilidad que vio en los ojos cafes. Un brillo de inseguridad que solo alguien que conociera muy bien a Jacob Black podría detectar.

Arrogante, seguro de sí mismo, exigente, autoritario... ese tipo de adjetivos era fácil de asociar con su marido. Las inseguridades, no. Quizá había estado tan preocupada por sí misma que no se paró a pensar en los sentimientos de Jacob, se dijo entonces.

-¿Un ultimátum? -repitió él, sacudiendo la cabeza-. No, es un hecho, Nessie. Debes saber que tus celos y tus sospechas están separándonos. Precisamente ahora, además. Este debería ser un gran momento para nosotros, el momento más feliz de nuestras vidas. Deberíamos estar celebrando que vamos a tener un hijo -murmuró entonces, arrodillándose para poner la cabeza sobre su vientre.

Ella contuvo el aliento al sentir la presión de sus labios por encima de la tela del vestido.

-Jacob...

-Deberíamos disfrutar cada segundo, cariño.

Los ojos de Nessie se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Antes de que me ponga gorda y fea?

-Gordita y preciosa -la contradijo Jacob en voz baja.

En ese momento, Nessie supo que la quería. Creyó en el amor que veía en sus ojos...

Habría querido explicárselo todo, contarle lo que había sufrido por la traición de su padre... pero le resultaba imposible.

-Tengo un problema para confiar en los hombres -fue lo único que pudo decir.

Si alguna vez ponía la mano encima al hombre que la había hecho perder la fe en todos los de su sexo lo estrangularía, decidió Jacob.

-Yo no soy cualquier hombre -dijo, con los dientes apretados-. Soy tu marido. Y no lo está haciendo muy bien, desde luego -admitió, burlón-. Puede que a veces olvide llamarte por teléfono. Puede que tome decisiones sin contar contigo...

-¿Puede?

Él sonrió al verla sonreír.

-No es que no quiera, es que no sé cómo hacerlo -admitió-. Sabía que mi vida cambiaría cuando nos casáramos. Y eso era lo que quería, pero no estaba preparado. Quizá porque siempre he estado solo, siempre he podido hacer lo que quería, cuando quería...

-Pero Jacob... -lo interrumpió Nessie, perpleja-. ¿Y los años que estuviste casado con Bella?

_**Secreto de matrimonio**_


	6. Chapter 6

******************Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen en su mayoría a SM, la historia asi como las caracteristicas de los personajes originales son de _Carla Cassidy, Yo no gano nada._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Garrett estaba junto a la ventana, viendo cómo la nieve caía. Era aún muy pronto por la mañana y no esperaba que Kate apareciera hasta dentro de una hora aproximadamente.

Había establecido un rígido horario de trabajo. Llegaba a las ocho de la mañana, se tomaba una hora para comer y se marchaba a las seis o las siete.

Habían salido a cenar en un par de ocasiones y él no hacía sino decirse a sí mismo que era parte del trabajo. Pero la realidad era que disfrutaba de su compañía.

Hacía que viera el mundo de un modo diferente, como un lugar maravilloso donde todo era excitante y fabuloso. Eso había sido lo que lo había encandilado en el pasado y lo que seguía conquistándolo en el presente.

Le había sorprendido lo que le había contado sobre su pasado. La imagen que daba, tan segura de sí misma, tan alegre, no le había hecho sospechar el caos que había vivido durante la niñez.

Muy al contrario, Garrett había vivido en un mundo meticulosamente ordenado: nada de ruido, ni de emociones, ni de alboroto. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de sus padres.

En aquel instante, seguramente acababan de desayunar y se estaban preparando para marcharse. No obstante, decidió llamar.

Una agradable voz femenina atendió el teléfono.

-Señora Richards, soy Garrett.

-¿Cómo está usted?

-Bien, gracias, muy bien -le dijo al ama de llaves-. ¿Está mi madre?

-No, están fuera, en un viaje de investigación.

Garrett sintió un dolor en el pecho. Se habían marchado sin tan siquiera decirle adiós. No sabía por qué le molestaba tanto en aquella ocasión, cuando llevaba años siendo así.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

-Tres meses -dijo la señora Richards-. Volverán en marzo.

-¿Adonde han ido?

-A algún lugar de Inglaterra. Si espera un momento puedo darle el itinerario.

-No, gracias, eso es todo -dijo Garrett apresuradamente-. Supongo que me llamarán en algún momento. Gracias, señora Richards.

Murmuró una despedida y colgó.

Tres meses. No iban a estar en Chicago cuando su Utopía saliera el mercado. ¿Qué le importaba? Tenía treinta y un años, no necesitaba a papá y a mamá a su lado.

A pesar de todo, le habría gustado tenerlos. Le habría gustado que, al menos una vez, le hubieran dado unos golpecitos en la espalda y le hubieran dicho que estaban orgullosos de él. Le habría gustado sentirse importante para la gente que lo había criado.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y él se volvió.

Era Kate que, como siempre, inundaba la estancia con su resplandeciente entrada, empuñando su mejor arma: una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Ha nevado aún más! ¡Me encanta! -dijo ella.

-Pues yo lo odio -respondió él.

-Vaya, veo que te has levantado con el pie izquierdo -afirmó ella-. ¿O es otro ejemplo de tu adorable carácter?

Ella estaba preciosa. Llevaba una falda de color cobre, una blusa beige y una chaqueta.

Los aros de oro relumbraban con intensidad y le daban, junto a la gargantilla, un toque de elegancia.

La sarcástica respuesta a su comentario que Garrett había preparado murió en sus labios.

-He tenido una noticia que me ha decepcionado, eso es todo. Siento si lo he pagado contigo.

-No pasa nada -se sentó a su lado y le posó, amistosamente, la mano en la rodilla-. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Él miró la mano y fijó la vista en sus uñas cortas pero arregladas. Olía a algo fresco y seductor y sintió un repentino deseo.

No, no quería hablar de nada, no quería pensar en nada. Puso la mano sobre la de ella y notó su calor y la suavidad de su piel.

-Hace cinco años eras hermosa, pero ahora lo eres aún más.

Kate lo miró con sorpresa y entreabrió los labios atónita, gesto, este último, que le sirvió a Garrett de invitación.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera pensar, él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

Durante los primeros segundos, Kate permaneció rígida. Pero, poco a poco, se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación de sus labios carnosos.

Él llevó su mano libre hasta la nuca de ella y le acarició el pelo. Siempre le había agradado su tacto.

El beso se intensificó cuando ella deslizó ambas manos por su cuello.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y jugaba mientras, lentamente, él iba tumbándose sobre ella.

Sus senos tocaron el firme torso de él y aquel íntimo contacto le evocó memorias pasadas. Lo había satisfecho como ninguna mujer lo había hecho.

Quería volver a disfrutar de aquello y ella no parecía poner reparos.

Rompió el beso y deslizó la boca hasta su cuello. Su aroma lo embriagaba, su sabor lo enloquecía.

La acelerada respiración de ella encendió aún más su pasión.

Garrett olvidó que estaban en el despacho y que cualquiera podía aparecer. Sólo se dejaba guiar por su instinto, por la necesidad de poseer a aquella mujer.

Pero, al deslizar la mano por debajo de su blusa, ella murmuró una leve protesta.

-Garrett...

Su voz lo llevó de vuelta a la realidad. Estaban en el edificio de oficinas de Wintersoft, un lugar público al que podía acceder cualquiera en cualquier momento. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Se apartó de ella y se sentó. Kate se levantó rápidamente y se colocó la blusa.

-No sé a qué ha venido todo esto. Pero en el futuro tendré más cuidado de dónde y cuándo te pregunto si quieres hablar.

Garrett se sintió avergonzado. Se había dejado llevar por su debilidad ante Kate. Aquella mujer siempre había provocado aquel efecto en él.

-Lo siento -dijo y se levantó para colocarse la camisa y la corbata.

-No hace falta que te disculpes. Simplemente me has sorprendido.

-Te aseguro que me he sorprendido a mí mismo también -admitió él y se dirigió a su escritorio-. ¿Nos ponemos a trabajar?

Tras cuatro horas de trabajo intenso, Kate decidió bajar a la cafetería a comer algo. De camino hacia allí no podía dejar de pensar en Garrett. La estaba volviendo loca.

Podía ser tan cálido como el aire del desierto y tan helador como la brisa antártica. Nunca sabía qué esperar.

Al entrar en el despacho aquella mañana, había percibido una mirada profunda y triste que no había visto antes. Algo que se había removido dentro de ella.

No obstante, lo último que había esperado era acabar tirada en el sofá y deseando, desesperadamente, hacer el amor con él. Pero en el momento en que sus labios la tocaron, supo que aquello era lo que realmente deseaba.

Había necesitado toda su fuerza de voluntad para pedirle que parara antes de que uno de los dos hiciera algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir. Se negaba a volver a caer en el mismo tipo de relación que habían mantenido en el pasado, donde hacer el amor había sido tan fácil y la relación personal tan difícil.

Tras el incidente, trabajar a su lado le había resultado harto complicado. La tensión era tan intensa que Kate había querido gritar. ¿Cómo podía él mantener aquella fría y eficiente apariencia después de lo sucedido?

Con la comida ya en la bandeja, se encaminó a la mesa de Janie, la nueva amiga que había conocido en la cafetería de Wintersoft.

-¿Has tenido una mañana dura? -le preguntó ella.

-¿Se nota mucho?

Kate dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa.

-Es la presión de trabajar junto a Saint Claire -dijo Becky, la secretaria del departamento de ventas que estaba con Janie-. Garrett Saint Claire puede ser guapo, pero eso no impide que tenga hielo en lugar de sangre en las venas.

Kate recordó la pasión con la que la había besado aquella misma mañana y concluyó que, en ocasiones, era sangre muy caliente la que recorría sus venas.

En su interior tenía una rara capacidad para la pasión y la risa, pero algo lo constreñía y le impedía dejar salir su parte lúdica.

-Tiempo atrás me sentía atraída por él -confesó Janie-, La verdad es que es guapo. Pero ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarme.

-Si en lugar de cara hubieras tenido un monitor, se habría casado contigo de inmediato.

Durante el resto de la comida, las dos nuevas acompañantes de Kate charlaron sobre sus cosas. A pesar de las quejas sobre los hombres, lo que pudo apreciar fue que ambas tenían vidas felices, maridos amorosos y unos hijos adorables. Eran la prueba viviente de que las mujeres podían conjugar el trabajo de la familia con su carrera profesional.

-¿Qué dices tú, Kate? ¿Está en tus planes casarte? -le preguntó Janie.

-Cuenta, cuenta -dijo Becky-. Seguro que tienes en perspectiva a algún guapo «surfista» californiano.

Kate se rió.

-Te aseguro que los «surfistas» californianos no valen tanto como se cree. No digo que no haya algunos estupendos, pero a mí siempre me han debido de tocar los que habían tragado demasiada agua salada. Las otras dos mujeres se rieron.

-Eso significa que no hay ningún amor en tu vida.

-No en este momento. Tuve uno, tiempo atrás, pero acabó muy mal -aún después de años, la relación con Garrett y la dolorosa ruptura seguían impresas en su memoria emocional con una intensidad pasmosa.

-¡Los hombres son todos unos imbéciles! -dijo una tercera comensal, Betty.

Era mayor que las demás y había pasado, recientemente por un duro divorcio.

-No puedes juzgar a todos los hombres por cómo era tu ex marido -le dijo Becky.

Kate pensó en si aquel calificativo podía aplicarse a Garrett. La respuesta fue no. De haber sido así-no habría seguido sintiendo lo que aún sentía.

Después de comer, de camino al despacho, se topó con Bella Swan.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas? -preguntó Bella.

-Demasiado despacio para Garrett y, supongo, que también para el señor Swan y para ti.

-En lo que ha mi padre y a mí concierne, no te preocupes. Sabemos que estás haciendo todo lo que está en tu mano.

Kate reparó en una pequeña y bonita caja que Bella llevaba en la mano.

-Es preciosa -dijo.

-Me la ha regalado mi ex marido para añadirla a mi colección.

-Muy amable por su parte, ¿no?

-Me trata mejor ahora que cuando estábamos casados, lo cual me hace preguntarme sobre sus intenciones -dijo con una sonrisa-. Bueno, será mejor que te deje ir a tu labor. La fecha de lanzamiento de Utopía cada vez está más cerca.

Kate dudó un momento y acabó por decidir que debía darle ciertos datos.

-La verdad es que no pensamos que sea un pirata externo.

Bella la miró atónita.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que, probablemente, sea alguien de dentro de la compañía.

-¿Qué os hace pensar eso?

-No encontramos ningún signo que nos indique que se han burlado las medidas de seguridad que Garrett ha puesto. Así que hemos concluido que, quien esté accediendo lo hace de un modo legítimo, con la contraseña autorizada.

-Eso significa que o ha sido un técnico del departamento o alguien con acceso propio. Kate asintió.

-Esto va a partirle el corazón a mi padre -murmuró Bella-. ¿Necesitáis que haga algo?

-No de momento.

-¿Quieres que se lo cuente a mi padre?

-Aún no. Hoy por la noche Garrett y yo vamos a salir con los técnicos del departamento a tomar unas copas. Quiero conocerlos en un ambiente distendido. Me será más fácil obtener información de ese modo. Preferiría esperar al lunes para dar la noticia.

-De acuerdo. ¿Te parece bien que convoque una reunión el lunes a las ocho de la mañana? Así podréis informar a mi padre de lo que está sucediendo.

Kate asintió.

-Sí. Para entonces tendremos más información.

-Parece que Garrett y tú sabéis ya por dónde van las cosas -dijo Bella ligeramente distraída.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Garrett se va a impacientar -se excusó Kate. Bella sonrió.

-Es un hombre muy difícil, ¿verdad?

-Es obsesivo, tirano y sabelotodo, pero absolutamente brillante.

Dicho aquello, Kate se despidió y se encaminó a su trabajo.

Bella fue directa a su despacho y dejó la delicada caja sobre su escritorio. Mike la había sorprendido durante la comida con una de sus inesperadas visitas. Le había traído aquel regalo y le había hablado de un hermoso traje que había visto y que le gustaría comprárselo.

Su actitud era extraña. Ni aun cuando estaban juntos había sido muy proclive a dar regalos.

Pero, hasta entonces, había pensado que sólo trataba de ganarse una segunda oportunidad, que quizás quería que volvieran a intentar que su matrimonio funcionara.

Se apoyó sobre el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos. Las palabras de Kate resonaron en su mente.

Su padre había fundado aquella compañía basándose en la honestidad, la integridad y la lealtad de sus empleados. Cuidaba de todos ellos como si fueran parte de su familia.

Saber que había un traidor le dolería.

Unos golpes en la puerta la despertaron. Sue asomó la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?

Bella sonrió.

-¿Acaso tienes un sistema de alarma que te avisa cuando alguien tiene problemas?

-Sí, es la artritis, que me mata definitivamente cuando una persona se entristece -bromeó Sue-. ¿Quieres hablar?

-Sí, pero, por favor, no le cuentes nada a mi padre aún.

Bella contó a su amiga lo que Kate le había comentado.

-¡Cielo santo! -exclamó Sue-. Eso le va a doler mucho. ¿Quién tiene las claves de acceso?

-Mi padre y yo y, por supuesto, Garrett. No estoy segura cuántos de sus técnicos están en este proyecto. Al parecer esta tarde van a salir de copas con todos ellos para ver si averiguan algo antes de dar la noticia. También están extrayendo información sobre los días y las horas en que se ha accedido al programa -se quedó pensativa mirando a la caja que su ex marido le había regalado-. Últimamente Mike pasa aquí más tiempo que cuando trabajaba en la empresa.

Sue la miró preocupada.

-¿Piensas que puede tener algo que ver en todo esto?

-No, supongo que no -respondió Bella, sin poder evitar ciertas sospechas desconcertantes.

Sue se despidió y Bella se quedó una vez más a solas con sus pensamientos.

Mike había sido un marido difícil y exigente, pero no había dado muestras de ser deshonesto. Además, no tenía las claves de acceso a los ficheros de Utopía.

Pero en un momento dado habían confiado en él lo suficiente como para que tuviera conocimiento de dónde se almacenaban ese tipo de datos.

Estaba sin trabajo y, quizás, su situación fuera más difícil de lo que él quería admitir.

Charlie había sufrido mucho con su divorcio y una noticia como aquella lo destrozaría absolutamente. Mike era el hombre al que siempre había tratado como su propio hijo.

Esperaba que Kate y Garrett descubrieran al culpable antes de tener que mencionar a ningún sospechoso sin pruebas.

* * *

_**Los personajes de esta historia son de S.M y la historia es de Kim Lawrence, disfruten**_

_**Secreto de matrimonio**_

**_Capítulo 12_**

Jacob se quedó helado.

-Ah, sí, claro. Se me había olvidado.

¿Se le había olvidado? Nessie estaba perpleja.

-Hablas como si nunca hubieras estado casado.

Aunque le habría gustado borrar los años que vivió con Bella, no podía aparentar que no existieron.

-Sí, bueno... era diferente.

-Cuatro años es mucho tiempo.

-Quizá es que tardo mucho en aprender.

La confusión de Nessie aumentó cuando él apartó la mirada.

-No te entiendo.

-Mi matrimonio con Bella... era diferente -dijo él, incorporándose.

-¿Por qué?

Si pensaba que estaba buscando una comparación, se equivocaba. No había querido decir eso. Sencillamente, no entendía nada.

-Por muchas razones. Era más diferente de lo que puedas imaginar.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que seas críptico -sonrió Nessie.

Pero la sonrisa desapareció al ver la expresión seria de su marido.

-Vamos a dejarlo.

-No quiero dejarlo. ¿Por qué es diferente? -insistió ella entonces, recelosa.

Cuando Jacob iba a darse la vuelta lo sujetó por la manga de la camisa.

-Sencillamente, lo es.

-¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva? -lo retó Nessie.

-No estoy a la defensiva.

-Sí lo estás. Apartas la mirada, me ocultas algo...

-No seas ridícula. Es que no quiero hablar de mi anterior matrimonio contigo.

-¡Por favor, Jacob! ¡No estoy pidiendo detalles de tu vida sexual con Bella! -exclamó ella, enfadada-. ¿Sabes una cosa? Tú no podrías jugar al póquer, cariño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que te sientes culpable y no puedes disimular. ¡Y no te atrevas a acusarme de ser celosa! Está claro que ocultas algo.

No es fácil pelearse con alguien que te saca dos cabezas, de modo que Nessie descruzó los pies para levantarse. Estaba intentando hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de que no sentía el pie derecho. Si Jacob no se hubiera dado cuenta, habría terminado en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó, sorprendido.

Nessie parpadeó, mirándolo a los ojos. Parecían más brillantes que nunca en contraste con su piel, que se había vuelto pálida de repente.

El gemido que escapó de sus labios cuando cayó en los brazos de Jacob lo alarmó aún más. Él no era médico, pero se daba cuenta de que su respiración había cambiado perceptiblemente.

-¡Nessie! -gritó, zarandeándola con delicadeza. Por fin, ella abrió los ojos-. ¿Estás enferma, cariño? ¿Quieres que llame al médico... a una ambulancia? Dios mío, ¿no será el niño?

-No, no... el niño está bien. Es que se me ha dormido un pie...

-Pues a mí me parece que no estás bien -dijo Jacob, frunciendo el ceño.

Nessie se puso colorada hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Es por ti, idiota, porque... -empezó a decir, exasperada-. ¿Quieres que te haga un dibujo? ¡No puedo mirarte sin que se me doblen las rodillas! ¡Estoy excitada, bobo!

_**Lo siento por no poder actualizar antes, ahora subo el cap 7 de RC, y los caps 13 y 14 de SM  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**********************Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen en su mayoría a SM, la historia asi como las caracteristicas de los personajes originales son de _Carla Cassidy, Yo no gano nada._**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

La taberna de Wiley estaba cerca de la oficina, así que Kate y Garrett decidieron caminar hasta allí. Había dejado de nevar a mediodía y el manto blanco había sido barrido casi por completo por las máquinas quitanieve. A pesar de todo, Kate parecía encantada con la heladora climatología de Chicago.

-La gente que vive en California no sabe lo que se pierde por no ver la nieve -dijo ella.

-Siempre te he considerado una mujer de playa. Me sorprende que te guste tanto esto.

-Me gustan ambas cosas -respondió ella-. ¿Eres feliz viviendo en Chicago?

Él la miró sorprendido. No sabía si podía considerarse exactamente feliz.

-Supongo que sí. Siempre he vivido aquí-respondió él-. ¿Por qué decidiste trabajar por tu cuenta? -le preguntó-. Sé que en la universidad ambos recibimos ofertas de trabajo de grandes empresas.

-Mi madre estaba aún en el programa de rehabilitación por entonces. No sabía qué esperar cuando saliera. Decidí que me convenía más trabajar como autónoma, de modo que pudiera organizarme el tiempo a mi modo. Así podría estar disponible si ella me necesitaba.

-Pero era una opción arriesgada.

-Sí, lo era. Me dije que, si en un año no había conseguido suficientes clientes, siempre podría servir hamburguesas -soltó una carcajada-. Por suerte, no fue así. La verdad es que ahora siento que tengo el tipo de vida que siempre había deseado. Mi madre está bien y sobria, tiene un novio adorable que la cuida y yo un trabajo excitante que me fascina.

-Así que todo es perfecto.

-Bueno, todo no -dijo ella, y él pudo notar en sus ojos la carencia a la que hacía referencia.

Kate cambió la mirada rápidamente y la reemplazó por aquel brillo entusiasta que solía iluminarla.

Finalmente, llegaron a su destino y Kate se agarró del brazo de Garrett.

-Entremos y, además de averiguar quién está fastidiando tu programa, tratemos de divertirnos un rato.

La taberna era el típico espacio ruidoso y lleno de humo que Garrett detestaba. Al principió de trabajar en Wintersoft, había ido un día a tomar copas con los miembros de su departamento. Pero pronto había decidido que no era una diversión de su gusto.

Al verlos entrar, el numeroso grupo se quedó sorprendido, pero pronto les hicieron sitio.

-Podéis sentaros aquí -dijo Diego White, que se había levantado-. Yo me tengo que marchar.

Todo el mundo protestó.

-Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer y ya tenía previsto desde un principio marcharme pronto.

Diego se alejó y Kate tomó su lugar, mientras Garrett se hacía con una silla vacía.

Durante los primeros minutos la conversación fue tensa y formal. Sin duda, la presencia de los recién llegados había arruinado la reunión.

Pero, poco a poco, la simpatía de Kate logró relajar el ambiente y, muy pronto, todos comenzaron a charlar distendida y amigablemente.

La intención de Garrett había sido mantenerse al margen, disfrutando de su whisky y observando a los demás, pero Kate había impedido que fuera así, invitándolo a opinar continuamente.

Aquella reunión le hizo sentir una extraña mezcla de emociones. Se arrepentía de no haber salido más a menudo con su equipo, pues eran gente entusiasta y llena de optimismo.

Eso no le impedía recordar que quizás uno de ellos fuera el traidor. Sin duda el más sospechoso de todos era Diego White por su repentina marcha.

-¿Crees que vamos a llegar a tiempo para la fecha de lanzamiento de Utopía? -preguntó Riley Biers.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no vaya a ser así? Fred, un joven de pelo rubio con un anillo en la lengua fue el que respondió.

-Todos sabemos lo que está ocurriendo. Hemos visto los fragmentos modificados del programa. Además, al enterarnos de que venía Katrina Denali supimos que había un problema de segundad.

-Estamos a punto de solucionarlo -afirmó Garrett, con la esperanza de que su afirmación sonara con más seguridad de la que sentía.

-Me alegro. Me perturbaría mucho que la empresa pudiera tener problemas por eso -dijo Riley.

-No va a ocurrir nada de eso -respondió Garrett.

Se volvió hacia Kate, pero reparó en que estaba conversando con Bree Tanner, la única mujer del equipo.

Aunque no podía oír la conversación, era patente que estaba realmente entretenida.

Garrett pidió su segundo whisky. La taberna seguía siendo un lugar ruidoso, pero aquella noche no le importaba. Estaba realmente contento, sentado al lado de Kate y observándola.

En aquel instante se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de amarla nunca.

Aquella toma de conciencia sobre sus sentimientos no lo llenó precisamente de alegría. La amara o no, seguía sin ser la mujer apropiada.

Eran opuestos absolutamente en todo, desde el modo en que se relacionaban con los demás, hasta la manera de ver la vida. Garrett era esencialmente pesimista, mientras que Kate hacía alarde de un optimismo vital envidiable.

Pero, sobre todo, discrepaban mucho en su visión de futuro. Para ella el trabajo era lo más importante y no era el tipo de mujer que él quería como esposa.

Se le partiría el corazón otra vez en el momento en que se marchara de Chicago.

Salieron de la taberna después de las once pero Kate parecía seguir llena de energía.

-Dime la verdad -lo instó ella, tomándolo una vez más del brazo-. A que te lo has pasado bien, ¿eh?

Él se rió.

-Sí, tengo que reconocer que sí.

-Ves. Deberías salir más a menudo.

-Probablemente. Mi equipo está compuesto por gente estupenda. Siempre he sabido que eran excepcionalmente brillantes, pero no me di cuenta de que eran tan simpáticos y entusiastas. ¿Qué te han parecido a ti? ¿Sospechas de alguien?

-Por supuesto tendremos que investigar a Diego White. Su repentina marcha ha levantado inevitablemente sospechas. Además, sé que acaba de comprarse un coche carísimo.

Garrett la miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Me he enterado charlando con Bree. Es una gran fuente de información. Sé que le gusta Diego y me ha contado una serie de cosas. Me gustaría ver el archivo personal de ese hombre y hacer cierta investigación.

-¿Qué me dices de los demás? Todos saben que alguien está accediendo a los ficheros.

-No serían un buen equipo técnico si no lo hubieran notado -respondió ella-, A quien a mí me gustaría investigar también es a Bree.

-¿Por qué?

-Me ha mencionado que tiene una abuela en una residencia y que eso genera graves problemas económicos. No me extrañaría que se dejara comprar por otra empresa si los problemas que tienen son tan graves como me temo.

-Eres increíble -dijo él. No había pensado que la admiración que sentía hacia ella pudiera crecer, pero así era-. Tienes una gran capacidad para ganarte la confianza de la gente.

Ella se ruborizó.

-Es, simplemente, porque me abro a todo el mundo. Deberías intentarlo, se obtienen maravillosos resultados.

-Yo me abro -protestó él. Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Sinceramente, Garrett, eres tan abierto como un crustáceo atemorizado. Esta misma mañana, cuando te pedí que me contaras lo que te sucedía, la respuesta que obtuve fue un beso; Lo que fuera con tal de evitar hablar.

-Ésa no fue la razón por la que te besé. Simplemente estabas preciosa y quería hacerlo.

Ambos se detuvieron ante la puerta del hotel. Kate lo miró.

-Si realmente piensas eso, no sólo no eres abierto con otra gente, sino que tampoco lo eres contigo mismo.

Garrett sintió la necesidad de probarle que estaba equivocada.

-Créeme, Kate. Te besé porque deseaba hacerlo. Y si quieres que te cuente por qué estaba así estaba mañana, invítame a subir a tu habitación.

Él sabía que si lo hacía, acabarían haciendo el amor. A pesar de que jamás podrían llegar a tener una relación estable, el deseo era más fuerte que la razón.

En los ojos de ella se reflejó la duda. Sabía que si la tomaba de la mano o se le acercaba, la debilitaría, la obligaría a ceder.

Pero no quería presionarla en modo alguno. Quería hacerle el amor sólo si ella lo deseaba con idéntica fuerza.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al bar un rato a charlar? Mientras tomamos un café puedes abrirte a mí.

Garrett se sintió claramente decepcionado. Al parecer ella no tenía el mismo interés que él. Miró al reloj.

-No sé, quizás debería encaminarme a casa. Se está haciendo tarde.

-Garrett, no es tarde -protestó ella-. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que si vamos a mi cuarto no vamos a hablar. Cinco años atrás cometimos el error de no hablar lo suficiente y me he arrepentido de ello desde entonces.

Sus palabras lo sorprendieron y le provocaron una cálida y agradable emoción que limpió de su alma la decepción. Tenía razón. No habían hablado suficiente nunca.

-De acuerdo, tomemos esa taza de café.

Quizás después, acabara por invitarlo a su habitación.

Unos minutos más tarde, Kate y Garrett ya estaban sentados en un apartado rincón del bar Liberty. El confinado espacio creaba una atmósfera íntima y los invitaba a aproximarse físicamente.

Kate podía notar el calor de su rodilla presionando sobre su pierna, el de su hombro sobre su brazo.

Había tenido un gran acopio de fuerza para negarse a que él subiera a su habitación. Pero sabía que no habrían tardado ni un segundo antes de sucumbir a la pasión. Habrían acabado por hacer el amor desesperadamente y eso no habría hecho sino dificultar aún más las cosas.

-Las malas noticias que había recibido esta mañana eran que mis padres se habían marchado de la ciudad sin decírmelo. Estarán fuera tres meses -dijo él.

Kate lo miró sorprendida.

-¿No sabías que se iban?

-No, pero eso no es extraño. Sólo me ha dolido que no vayan a estar aquí para la fecha de salida de Utopía -miró el líquido negro de su taza de café.

-Si realmente es tan importante para ti que ellos estén, lo siento -dijo Kate.

Garrett la miró. Sus ojos irradiaban amargura.

-La verdad es que lo sorprendente es que me importe algo así. Estoy habituado a su frialdad. Tengo treinta y un años, no debería importarme su aprobación.

Kate sabía bien de qué estaba hablando. Había habido momentos en su vida en los que había odiado a su madre con la misma intensidad con que la amaba. Las contradicciones en los sentimientos filiales le eran familiares.

-Garrett, durante toda mi infancia tuve una madre inútil y borracha que jamás estaba ahí para cuidar de mí. No por eso dejé de amarla ni de necesitar su reconocimiento.

Una vez más, él miró su taza.

-Creo que mis padres jamás deberían haber tenido un hijo -dijo pensativo-. Lo único que les importaba era su trabajo en la universidad, sus libros y su investigación. Aquélla era su vida. No estaban preparados mental ni emocionalmente para adaptarse a la realidad de un niño.

Ella tendió la mano y la posó sobre la de él. La frialdad de su piel le habló de su vulnerabilidad, de sus miedos. En el tiempo que habían estado juntos, jamás le había hablado con tanta sinceridad.

-En una ocasión, al volver del colegio, me encontré a mi madre desnuda en el jardín frontal, tratando de ahuyentar culebras inexistentes. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Él la miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Somos opuestos incluso en el tipo de infancia que hemos tenido.

-Cuéntame exactamente cómo fue la tuya.

-No hubo ninguna historia terriblemente dramática -apartó la mano de la de ella y le dio un sorbo a su café. Luego volvió a dejar la taza-. Lo que describe mejor mi niñez es el silencio y la desolación. No podía tener amigos porque los niños eran ruidosos y molestaban a mis padres. Tampoco podía ir a sus casas, porque, según mis padres, yo era demasiado inteligente para codearme con niños así.

De pronto era como si la maldición del silencio al que había estado obligado se hubiera roto. Una vez que las palabras comenzaron a salir, ya no podían parar.

-Oía a otros niños que hablaban de su familia, de las visitas al zoo, de ir al cine, de merendar galletas y leche después del colegio. Los padres jugaban con sus hijos y los ayudaban con sus deberes. Sonaba todo maravilloso, y no se parecía en nada a lo que yo tenía.

-Sé exactamente a qué te refieres -dijo ella-. Pero una cosa que he aprendido con los años es que las carencias eran de mi madre, no mías. Ella era la inadecuada, no yo. Yo solía pensar que si era muy buena, mi madre dejaría de beber.

Él asintió.

-Yo también creía que si demostraba ser muy inteligente y aprendía muy rápido, acabaría ganándome su aprobación y mi familia se convertiría en una familia normal.

En su mirada había una ligera luz, como si al hablar de su pasado parte de la carga hubiera desaparecido.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen -respondió ella-. Todos aquellos inconvenientes que acabamos por superar nos hacen más fuertes. Mira lo lejos que hemos llegado. Tienes que estar orgulloso de ti mismo. Yo lo estoy de mí.

-Lo único que quiero ahora es solucionar el problema de Utopía. Las dos últimas semanas han sido muy duras -una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios-. Seguramente no habría sido tan brusco contigo si no hubiera estado bajo tanta presión.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente. Ya verás como lo resolvemos todo. Estaría bien que tuviéramos todo más o menos resuelto para el lunes por la mañana.

-Eso significa mucho trabajo. Así que será mejor que te deje ir a dormir -dijo él, pero no hizo amago alguno de marcharse.

Ella sabía que esperaba su invitación.

-Garrett -se inclinó sobre él y aspiró su seductor aroma. Lo deseaba con desesperación-. No podemos volver a lo que tuvimos hace cinco años. Si hacemos el amor, la separación volverá a ser muy dolorosa.

Él asintió y se levantó lentamente.

-Tienes razón. Supongo que debo irme a casa. Tengo la impresión de que mañana va a ser un largo día. ¿Te subes a tu habitación ya?

-No. Me voy a quedar aquí un rato hasta que me acabe el café -dijo ella-. Pero tú vete. Descansa, que te hace falta.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana por la mañana, ¿no?

Ella asintió y lo siguió con la mirada mientras lo veía encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Terminó su taza de café y le pidió al camarero que le trajera otra. Su cabeza estaba demasiado agitada para poder dormir. Estaba llena de imágenes de Garrett, de las cosas que le había contado y de las que no le había contado.

Le había quedado claro por qué Garrett era un solitario. Había sido criado por dos padres antisociales que jamás le habían permitido interactuar con otros niños. Su infancia también explicaba su increíble tenacidad en lo intelectual y su éxito. Aquel tesón había surgido en un intento por ganarse la aprobación de sus progenitores.

Todo aquello también explicaba el tipo de mujer que quería como esposa. Ella jamás sería así.

* * *

_**Los personajes de esta historia son de S.M y la historia es de Kim Lawrence, disfruten**_

_**Secreto de matrimonio  
**_

Capítulo 13

-¡Supongo que estarás contento! -le espetó Nessie antes de esconder la cara en la pechera de su camisa.

Desgraciadamente no estaba bien abrochada y se encontró con una piel bronceada y suave. Muy masculina.

-Imperdonable -rio Jacob.

-¡Si estás intentando cambiar de tema, te advierto que no funciona!

-Yo no he hecho nada -protestó él.

No tenía que hacerlo.

-No es culpa mía -dijo Nessie, a la defensiva-. El embarazo alborota las hormonas. Por lo visto, algunas mujeres no quieren saber nada del sexo. Y otras...

-¿Ah, sí? -murmuró Jacob, levantando su melena.

-¿Qué haces?

-Poniendo algo de mi parte -dijo él, bajando la cremallera del vestido.

El suave material se abrió haciendo un ruidito suave, muy sexy. Nessie se quedó inmóvil y solo miró hacia abajo al sentir el golpe de aire fresco en los pechos desnudos.

La mirada de Jacob era ardiente, cautivadora. Cuando observó que su respiración se había agitado, un escalofrío de excitación sexual la recorrió entera. Si tuviera una onza de carácter intentaría luchar un poco...

El problema era que, con Jacob, siempre había sido muy fácil.

-Mírame, Nessie.

Su ya de por sí tumultuoso corazón se aceleró aún más y, mordiéndose los labios, obedeció. ¿Cuándo no lo había hecho?

Nessie vio su propio deseo reflejado en las pupilas cafes del hombre. Y ahogó un gemido sintiendo que sus entrañas se derretían con un anhelo tan dulce, tan intenso, que la impedía respirar.

-Te deseé desde el primer momento. Desde el día que te conocí. Y no he dejado de hacerlo desde entonces -murmuró Jacob, alargando la mano para bajar las hombreras del vestido. Un simple tironcito lo envió al suelo, dejándola con unas braguitas negras, medias del mismo color hasta la mitad del muslo y tacones de aguja.

-¡Bésame, Jacob! -le pidió ella, con voz ronca.

-Haré algo más que eso -le prometió su marido, tomándola en brazos.

Y lo hizo, varias veces.

Más tarde empezó a pensar de nuevo en lo que Jacob había dicho: " hacía lo que quería, cuando quería". Cuanto más lo analizaba, más pensaba que Bella y él habían vivido vidas separadas. Debía haber sido una especie de matrimonio abierto...

Cómo de abierto era la cuestión.

-¿Estás despierto? -susurró.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí -dijo él, medio dormido.

-¿Tuviste amantes mientras estabas casado con Bella? -le preguntó, con el corazón acelerado-. ¡Contéstame! -exclamó Nessie, dándole un empujoncito cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, alguna -contestó Jacob, dándose la vuelta.

* * *

**_Secreto de matrimonio_**

**_Capítulo 14_**

Era evidente para Nessie que, al día siguiente, Jacob no recordaba que le hubiera hecho esa pregunta. Ni su respuesta.

Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, había decidido dejarlo estar.

Aunque la respuesta la dejó sorprendida, entendía que lo que Jacob hubiera hecho antes de casarse con ella no era asunto suyo.

Por supuesto, si pretendía o incluso sugería que ellos podían llegar al mismo acuerdo... Se le encogió el estómago al imaginar a Jacob con otras mujeres.

Pero no, eso no iba a ocurrir.

Nessie habría disfrutado de la paz que hubo entre ellos a partir de entonces si no fuera porque empezaba a tener náuseas y mareos.

Como aquella mañana, cuando tuvo que dejar el aula porque no podía mantenerse en pie.

La enfermera del colegio le había hecho una taza de té y ella la miró con gesto de asco. Entonces se abrió la sala de profesores.

-¡Jacob! ¡No quería que te llamasen! -exclamó, al ver a su marido.

-Eso me han dicho.

-Me mareé un poco y tuve que tumbarme. No pasa nada.

-Te desmayaste -la corrigió él-. Y, por lo visto, no es la primera vez.

Nessie hizo una mueca.

-Te lo han dicho, ¿eh?

-La directora del colegio lo mencionó de pasada, sí. Por alguna razón, pensaba que yo lo sabía. Qué raro, ¿no?

Ella hizo una mueca ante el sarcasmo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó al ver que tomaba su abrigo.

-Llevarte a casa.

-No puedo ir a casa. Tengo que dar clase...

-Hoy no. Otra profesora ocupará tu puesto.

-¿Y yo no tengo nada que decir?

En realidad se sentía aliviada, pero no podía animar un comportamiento tan autoritario.

Jacob le puso el abrigo sobre los hombros y Nessie se percató de lo enfadado que estaba.

-Te estas portando como una cría. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que podrían ser algo más que mareos? ¿No se te ha ocurrido que podrías estar poniendo tu salud y la del niño en peligro?

Nessie miró a su marido, atónita.

-Creo que estás exagerando. Pero... la verdad es que no quería parecer una de esas mujeres que se quedan en la cama durante todo el embarazo, demasiado débiles como para hacer nada.

Jacob la miró, incrédulo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Bella no tiene náuseas ni mareos -dijo ella, mordiéndose los labios.

Lo sabía porque su marido se lo había dicho después de vomitar una mañana.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Venga, Carlisle Cullen está esperando en casa para examinarte.

-¡Carlisle Cullen! ¡No esperarás que un ginecólogo tan famoso como él vaya a casa de una paciente! -protestó Nessie-. ¡Y no me lleves en brazos! -protestó, cuando Jacob hizo precisamente eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Ay, la cena de esta noche! -murmuró ella entonces, al recordar que debían recibir en casa a unos clientes importantes.

-No pasa nada. Bella se ha ofrecido a ocupar tu lugar.

* * *

_**Apartir de este cap voy a subir dos caps Secreto de matrimonio  
**_

_**Qué les parecio?**  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**********************Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen en su mayoría a SM, la historia asi como las caracteristicas de los personajes originales son de _Carla Cassidy, Yo no gano nada._**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

Charlie Swan era un atractivo hombre de pelo cano y ojos marrones que irradiaban inteligencia. Iba vestido con un traje perfectamente cortado y una corbata de seda azul marino.

Durante los cinco años que Garrett había trabajado para él no había hecho sino crecer su admiración y lealtad hacia un hombre de negocios con un corazón de oro.

Al entrar en la sala de reuniones, Garrett y Kate repararon en que no iban a estar solos con Charlie.

Había otros cuatro sillones ante la enorme mesa de caoba.

Bella y Edward Masen ya estaban en sus puestos.

Garrett no conocía bien a Edward. Era el vicepresidente señor del departamento de estrategia y desarrollo de negocio. Sus caminos raramente se cruzaban.

Lo único que Garrett sabía sobre Edward era que se trataba de un audaz negociador y que solía aparecer en las páginas de sociedad rodeado de hermosas mujeres. Era un atractivo cobrizo de ojos verdes cuyo rostro jamás daba clave alguna sobre sus sentimientos o estados de ánimo.

Charlie se levantó al verlos entrar y les ofreció asiento entre Edward y Bella.

-Buenos días -los saludó-. Bella me ha comunicado que tenías noticias para mí. Espero que sean buenas, porque dentro de dos semanas será el lanzamiento del producto.

-Lo cierto es... -comenzó a decir Garrett.

-Papá, Katrina me informó de que, probablemente, las intrusiones que se están haciendo en el programa se hacen desde dentro de la empresa.

-¿Desde dentro de la empresa? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? -Charlie miró a Kate.

Ésta explicó cuidadosamente su punto de vista y mostró el cuadro informativo con los horarios de acceso ilegal al programa.

Garrett no dejaba de preguntarse cuándo ella había encontrado el momento de contarle a Bella lo que pensaban y lo que ambos iban a hacer para averiguar más sobre el caso.

Charlie, Bella y Edward continuaron interrogando a Kate y Garrett se preguntaba para qué estaba allí.

Sabía que su actitud era ligeramente infantil, pero le dolía que Kate controlara una reunión en la que se trataba de su producto.

-Garrett, ¿tienes la copia de los fragmentos alterados?

Sin mediar palabra, él le entregó la documentación.

-¿Quieres explicar lo que has hecho? -lo instó ella.

-No, sigue tú. Lo estás haciendo muy bien-dijo él en un tono hiriente y helado que a ella no le pasó desapercibido.

Lo miró fijamente unos instantes, pero acabó por volverse hacia los asistentes que esperaban atentos su intervención.

Le llamó especialmente la atención de Bella al ver las fechas de acceso reflejadas en el papel.

-Según tengo entendido, estuvisteis con el equipo técnico de copas el viernes. Supongo que ninguno de ellos se emborrachó y confesó su autoría.

-Por desgracia, no. Pero si os fijáis, todos los accesos han sido realizados durante horas de trabajo. Puede haber sido cualquiera que tuviera la clave -dijo Garrett.

-O alguien que accediera a la clave de otro-dijo Bella.

-Me gustaría echar un vistazo a los archivos personales de algunos empleados. Ya tengo dos posibles sospechosos.

-Sue os dará toda la información que necesitéis.

Bella miró a su padre.

-Creo que deberíamos considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera sido Mike.

Charlie levantó una ceja en un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Mike? ¿Por qué iba él a hacer algo así? Es parte de la familia.

-Era parte de la familia, papá. Ya no lo es -Bella se levantó de la silla-. No puedo asegurar nada, pero veo al menos tres fechas y horas de acceso que coinciden con visitas de Mike. Sé, además, que en esos momentos estaban solo en mi despacho. Pudo entrar con mi clave.

Garrett notó un profundo dolor en la mirada de Charlie.

-O con la mía -suspiró Charlie-. Pero, ¿por qué iba Mike a hacer algo tan atroz?

-Sólo hay una razón para hacer algo así: dinero -dijo Edward Masen.

-Pero, según me ha dicho, está a punto de conseguir un trabajo -aseguró Charlie, con claras dificultades para asumir la responsabilidad de Mike.

-Lleva tres meses diciendo eso -dijo Bella.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer? -preguntó Edward.

-De momento, quiero hablar a solas con mi padre -dijo Bella.

-¿El producto estará listo a tiempo para ser lanzado? -preguntó Edward.

-Sí, todo estará arreglado para entonces -dijo Charlie y se levantó, dando por zanjada la reunión.

Kate y Garrett se levantaron para marcharse.

-Katrina, agradecemos mucho tu colaboración -dijo Charlie.

-Garrett... -comenzó a decir ella, pero Sue los interrumpió.

-Señor Swan, los clientes alemanes ya están aquí, esperándolo.

Garrett no esperó a Kate, salió a toda prisa de la sala. Recorrió el pasillo en dirección al ascensor que habría de llevarlo a su refugio. Oyó que Kate lo llamaba, pero no la esperó. No quería hablar con ella, temeroso de que su rabia lo traicionara.

Al entrar en el ascensor, vio que Edward Masen se detenía a hablar con ella. Bien, eso era justo lo que necesitaba, ganar tiempo y poder estar a solas.

En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, se apoyó en la pared del cubículo y respiró profundamente. También él, como Charlie, se sentía traicionado.

Había creído hasta entonces que su trabajo había sido de equipo, pero estaba claro que ella no lo había considerado así. Había aprovechado la más mínima oportunidad para brillar como una heroína. Había empezado todo el proceso hablando con Bella a sus espaldas.

El ascensor llegó a su destino y él se dirigió a su despacho con una creciente sensación de ira.

Al llegar allí, comenzó a pasear inquieto frente a la ventana.

Muy pronto, la puerta se abrió y ella entró.

-Estás enfadado -afirmó Kate sin preámbulos.

-No seas ridícula -dijo él con dureza-. ¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado? Llevo años trabajando en este proyecto y, en una sola reunión, te llevas el mérito de todo.

Ella se aproximó a él.

-¡No me he llevado el mérito de nada!

-¿No? -él no se apartó de la ventana-. Tu pequeña charla privada con Bella le hizo pensar que yo no había hecho nada. Parece creer que sin tu perspicacia e inteligencia no podríamos haber hecho nada.

-Puede que ella hiciera que sonara así, pero no fue ése el modo en que yo se lo dije.

Garrett se volvió a mirarla.

-En realidad, no debería estar sorprendido.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

-Que por algo te has ganado la reputación profesional que tienes. Eres agresiva y ambiciosa, sólo te importa tu prestigio profesional y eres incapaz de comprometerte. Eso es lo que estropea todo...

De algún modo, él sabía que no estaba siendo justo, que estaba perdiendo el control y reaccionando de un modo excesivo, pero no podía evitarlo. Por primera vez en su vida, había perdido el control de sus emociones.

Kate lo miró confusa. Jamás lo había visto así antes. Era cierto que Charlie y Bella parecían haber olvidado la presencia de Garrett en la reunión, pero lo que decía carecía totalmente de sentido.

No era lógico que reclamara con tanta vehemencia algo que era evidente que tenía: el reconocimiento de todos a su trabajo. Si la habían alabado a ella no era sino por ser una contratada externa que en pocos días se habría marchado.

-Dime la verdad -le ordenó él con rabia-. Hace cinco años tampoco me amabas, sólo jugaste conmigo, sólo fui un divertimento pasajero.

-¡No! -en aquel instante se dio cuenta de que no estaban hablando de la reunión que acababan de tener, sino de su pasado y de todos los rencores que habían quedado irresolutos.

El dolor que había sentido con su marcha emergió de nuevo y atrapó el corazón de Kate con la misma vehemencia que lo había sentido en su despedida.

-Te amaba con todo mi corazón, Garrett, como no había amado a nadie antes, como no he vuelto a amar después.

Y todavía lo amaba. Había pensado que no hacer el amor, que mantener una distancia física iba a salvar su corazón. Pero se había equivocado. A pesar del odio que emanaba su mirada, lo único que ella podía sentir era amor.

-Por supuesto, me amabas tanto que no fuiste capaz de hacer un pequeño sacrificio.

-¿Un pequeño sacrificio? -se acercó a él. Su ira iba creciendo por momentos-. No me pediste que hiciera un pequeño sacrificio, Garrett. Me pediste que lo sacrificara todo. Querías que dejara mi hogar, mi familia.

-Yo no sabía nada acerca de tu madre. De habérmelo contado, te habría podido ayudar -dijo él con rabia.

-¡Tú no querías saber nada sobre mi madre! -Kate sintió en el pecho una presión intensa. Tenía la sensación de que el corazón iba a estallarle-. No querías saber nada que pudiera interferir en tus sueños. Estabas demasiado ocupado elaborando en tu cabeza tu futuro perfecto. No estabas dispuesto a admitir nada que pudiera alterar la visión que tenías. Te importaba muy poco quién era yo y qué era importante para mí.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Sí, claro que lo es -dijo ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Tenías muy claro lo que tú querías de mí, pero no te preocupaba lo que yo necesitaba. En mi vida mi trabajo me es esencial -bajó los ojos y el tono de voz-. Vi cómo mi madre construía toda su vida entorno a mi padre y el modo en que se desmoronó cuando él la abandonó. No tenía nada suyo, sólo sabía cómo ser una esposa. Yo no estaba dispuesta a repetir sus errores.

-¡Tú no eres tu madre!

-Tampoco puedo ser la tuya -dijo ella en un leve susurro y, al ver el gesto de él, trató de aclarar su comentario-. Tú quieres una esposa que pueda crear el tipo de entorno que tú jamás tuviste. Buscas a alguien que se quede en casa, y te espere ansiosa cada día, una mujer absolutamente devota a ti y a tus hijos, que llene el vacío que sentiste en tu niñez -se pasó la mano por el pelo y trató de controlar las lágrimas-. Yo no soy esa mujer, Garrett, no lo era hace cinco años y no lo soy ahora. Pero no me acuses de ambiciosa porque no es justo. Simplemente, amo mi trabajo como tú amas el tuyo. Hace cinco años no me pediste que hiciera un pequeño sacrificio, sino que sacrificara mi alma.

Se dirigió al armario y sacó el abrigo, luego se volvió hacia él.

-No me marcharé a California hasta que este trabajo esté concluido, independientemente de nuestros problemas personales. Voy a tomarme el resto del día libre, pero volveré mañana.

Sin esperar a que él respondiera, salió de la oficina y se dirigió al ascensor.

La discusión había despertado una vez más viejos sentimientos dormidos, un dolor y una amargura que quería desterrar.

Jamás podría darle lo que él pedía. La diferencia era que ya sabía de dónde venía aquella necesidad y eso no le facilitaba las cosas.

Lo único que prevalecía en aquella absurda e infernal situación era el odio que él sentía hacia ella, por no poder ser lo que necesitaba, por haberse entrometido en su vida una vez más y haber tocado su posesión más preciada: Utopía.

Ella, sin embargo, lo amaba con pasión. Lo que le quedaba de estancia en Chicago sería, sin duda, una tortura.

Bella se sentó en el despacho de su padre, esperando a que él regresara.

Apenas si habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar después de la reunión con Kate y Garrett.

Pero, cuanto más revisaba las fechas y horas de acceso al programa, más segura estaba de que Mike era el responsable.

Le dolía que así fuera, sobre todo por su padre que había tratado de mantener la relación viva aun después del divorcio de su hija.

-¡Bella! -dijo Charlie sorprendido al verla-. Sue no me dijo que estabas aquí. Se acercó a ella y le besó la frente.

-Necesito hablar contigo, papá. Es acerca de Mike.

La sonrisa de Charlie se desvaneció.

-¿Realmente piensas que es el responsable de lo que está sucediendo?

-Me he pasado todo el día comprobando los informes de los miembros del equipo técnico. No hay motivos para suponer que pueda ser uno de ellos. Diego White se acaba de comprar un lujoso coche, pero no tiene responsabilidades, vive con su madre y gana un sueldo que le permite eso y más.

-Pero Garrett y Katrina mencionaron a otra técnico, Bree... Según parece tiene problemas económicos.

-El que esté robándonos no puede tener problemas económicos ya, papá. Le habrán pagado sobradamente. Mike lleva meses en paro y, sin embargo, dispone de dinero suficiente.

Charlie se pasó la mano por la mandíbula y arrugó el ceño.

-Simplemente no quiero aceptar que pueda ser él.

-Lo sé, papá. Yo tampoco. Pero la verdad es que todo empezó a suceder en el momento en que Mike apareció de nuevo por aquí. Yo le he dejado solo en mi despacho al menos en tres o cuatro ocasiones.

-Sí, yo también -reconoció Charlie-. Además él podría perfectamente haber accedido a los ficheros en los que tengo las claves de acceso. No he cambiado nada desde que él trabajaba aquí. ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer? ¿Enfrentarnos a él?

-Tengo una idea mejor -dijo Bella y le explicó rápidamente lo que tenía en mente-. Creo que eso nos demostrará definitivamente si él es el responsable. Si no lo es, quedará eliminado como sospechoso.

Charlie se quedó en silencio un momento. Luego asintió.

-De acuerdo. Lo dejaremos todo arreglado para un día de esta misma semana. Quiero que todo esto se resuelva cuanto antes.

En cuestión de un par de días sabrían la verdad sobre Mike. Pero, a pesar de sus discrepancias, Bella aún albergaba la esperanza de estar equivocada, aunque sólo fuera por evitarle dolor a su padre.

* * *

_**Los personajes de esta historia son de S.M y la historia es de Kim Lawrence, disfruten**_

_**Secreto de matrimonio  
**_

Capítulo 15

-Qué amable es Bella.

-Sí, lo es -dijo Jacob, sin percatarse de la ironía.

Una cena de negocios no era una prioridad en ese momento. Resolver los problemas de salud de su mujer, sí.

Se llevó un buen susto cuando lo llamó la directora del colegio. Y más cuando le dijo que no era la primera vez que Nessie sufría un desmayo en el trabajo.

No entendía por qué no se lo había contado y estaba muy molesto.

Hasta que entró en la sala de profesores y la vio, tan pálida, iba dispuesto a darle una buena charla sobre su comportamiento. Pero una mirada a esos preciosos ojos castaños y la indignación desapareció como por arte de magia, para ser reemplazada por un deseo de protegerla de todo y de todos.

Pero ese niño sería hijo único. No pensaba arriesgarse a que su Nessie volviera a ponerse enferma. Además, en su opinión, la gente era muy frívola con los embarazos. Las mujeres sufren todo tipo de problema e incomodidad llevando en su vientre un niño durante nueve meses.

-Supongo que Bella no tiene mareos -dijo Nessie, cuando la dejó en el asiento del Jaguar.

-No, supongo que no.

-Supongo que ella estará divina.

-Probablemente. ¿Por qué no cierras los ojos y descansas un poco? Llegaremos a casa enseguida.

Nessie cerró los ojos, pero lo único que podía ver era a aquella mujer presidiendo la mesa que debía presidir ella, encantadora con todo el mundo, sobre todo con Jacob... especialmente con Jacob.

Él se quedó en la habitación mientras el médico la examinaba y Nessie sospechó que el silencio del distinguido ginecólogo lo frustraba tanto como a ella.

-¿Cuál es el veredicto, Carlisle?

-No hay por qué preocuparse.

Jacob y Nessie suspiraron a la vez, aliviados.

-Menos mal.

-Pero estás agotada y tienes la tensión un poco alta...

-¿Y eso es malo? -preguntó Nessie.

-No necesariamente, pero yo creo que podría ser un principio de anemia. Necesitas hacer una dieta rica en hierro. Es muy normal perder hierro durante el embarazo, especialmente cuando... ¿Seguro que has calculado bien las fechas?

Ella asintió, preocupada.

Algo le ocurría al niño, estaba segura. De repente, sintió pánico, un pánico terrible, cegador... hasta que Jacob tomó su mano. Cuando lo miró a los ojos, supo que podría soportarlo todo estando a su lado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por la palpación yo diría que... pero claro ya sabes que esto no puede confirmarse hasta que te hagan una ecografía -dijo el ginecólogo.

-¡Por favor, Carlisle, dinos qué pasa de una vez! -exclamó Jacob, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Pues que o vais a tener un niño muy grande o... vais a tener mellizos.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Mellizos! -repitió Jacob-. ¿Estás seguro?

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que hay muchas posibilidades.

Nessie no necesitaba una ecografía. Debía ser el instinto maternal, lo que fuera, pero lo sabía... iba a tener mellizos.

* * *

**_Capítulo 16_**

-Mellizos -repitió Jacob, como si diciéndolo de nuevo la idea se volviera más real.

Nessie apretó su mano para tranquilizarlo.

-Mañana por la mañana puedes hacerte una ecografía, Nessie. Y no lo olvides, come poquito varias veces al día para evitar las náuseas. Aunque es normal tener mareos en un embarazo de mellizos -sonrió Carlisle, cerrando el maletín.

Jacob se levantó.

-Te acompaño a la puerta.

En cuanto estuvieron solos en el pasillo, tomó a su amigo del brazo.

-Un embarazo de mellizos significa más riesgo, ¿no?

-Bueno, con los cuidados médicos adecuado...

-Dime la verdad, Carlisle -lo interrumpió Jacob.

Cinco minutos después, volvía a la habitación. Nessie tenía una sonrisa en los labios que enterneció su corazón.

-¿Qué te parece?

-No sé qué pensar. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No lo sé. Asustada, emocionada...

-Pero tendrás que cuidarte mucho -le advirtió Jacob-. Y no saltes -dijo cuando ella empezó a dar saltitos de alegría en la cama.

-No seas tonto. Muchas mujeres tiene mellizos.

-Las demás mujeres me dan igual. Solo me importas tú -anunció él, con una expresión tan posesiva que el corazón de Nessie se aceleró.

-No quiero que me envuelvas entre algodones. Y antes de que digas nada, necesito seguir trabajando durante un tiempo. Si tengo demasiado tiempo libre lo único que haré será darle vueltas a la cabeza.

-Pero debes descansar...

-Te aseguro que tendré cuidado. De verdad.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo. Pero cuando el médico diga que debes dejar de trabajar tienes que prometerme que lo harás.

Nessie sonrió.

-Desde luego. Eres un cielo.

-Soy un calzonazos -rio él.

Entonces sonó el timbre y, frunciendo el ceño, Jacob miró su reloj.

-Debe ser Bella. Ojalá hubiéramos cancelado la maldita cena.

-Da igual, hablaremos cuando termine -replicó Nessie, sus celos olvidados por la fantástica noticia-. Dile que los aperitivos están en la nevera. Bueno, quizá debería bajar a...

-De eso nada -dijo su marido, sujetándola-. Ya nos arreglaremos. Tú descansa un poco.

Para complacerlo volvió a tumbarse en la cama, aunque no iba a dormir. Imposible. Estaba demasiado emocionada. A pesar de todo, poco a poco se le fueron cerrando los ojos.

Durmió tan profundamente que no oyó a Jacob entrando en el dormitorio un par de veces para comprobar si estaba descansando.

La habitación estaba a oscuras cuando se despertó al oír voces. Alarmada, miró el despertador y vio que era más de medianoche.

Caminó descalza por el pasillo y se detuvo antes de bajar la escalera. La discusión tenía lugar abajo, en el salón.

-Edward y yo lo hemos hablado, Jacob. Y creemos que es una oportunidad que no podemos desperdiciar -oyó entonces la voz de Bella-. Por favor, sé razonable.

-No puedes irte a diez mil kilómetros de aquí. ¡No te lo permitiré!

El mundo de Nessie se vino abajo al oír esas palabras. Jacob, su Jacob, le estaba pidiendo a Bella que no se marchase porque no podía vivir sin ella.

_**Hola  
**_

_**La historia de Secreto de matrimonio es totalmente independiente de la serie 6 pretendientes. Espero no confundir a nadie.  
**_

_**Lo que es Reglas de compromiso tiene 11 caps. Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews.  
**_

_**Cuidensen mucho  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**************************Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen en su mayoría a SM, la historia asi como las caracteristicas de los personajes originales son de _Carla Cassidy, Yo no gano nada._**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

De no haber tenido ética profesional, Kate habría tomado un avión y se habría marchado a California.

En lugar de eso, allí estaba, caminando aquella fría mañana en dirección a las oficinas de Wintersoft. Sin duda habría preferido cualquier cosa a enfrentarse al dragón que la aguardaba en su guarida.

Pero iba a terminar el trabajo que había empezado, sin importarle los problemas que hubiera entre Garrett y ella.

Hasta la última discusión, no había imaginado el odio y el resentimiento que él le había guardado. Tampoco había sido consciente del amor que ella le profesaba.

Nada más entrar en las oficinas de Wintersoft, Gianna le advirtió:

-Ten cuidado, Garrett está buscando pelea.

-No te preocupes, creo que ya sé cómo manejarlo. No obstante, muchas gracias por el aviso.

Kate respiró profundamente, abrió la puerta y entró en el despacho.

Garrett estaba sentado ante su monitor y ni tan siquiera se molestó en alzar la cabeza.

Estupendo, si él iniciaba el ataque, ella contraatacaría con su mejor arma.

-Buenos días -dijo ella, en el tono más alegre que pudo lograr. A la gente furiosa la enfurece aún más la felicidad ajena.

Él gruñó como un cavernícola.

-¿Has hablado con Bella esta mañana? ¿Sabes cuál tiene previsto que sea el siguiente paso? -preguntó ella.

Garrett la miró con rabia.

-Seguro que tú ya te has adelantado. Al fin y al cabo, tú eres la fabulosa Katrina. Yo sólo trabajo aquí.

-No recordaba eso de ti. Él frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que pudieras llegar a ser tan infantil.

-Seré infantil, pero no soy un ladrón de prestigios.

-¡Yo no te he robado nada! Te estás comportando como un auténtico bebé.

-¡Se acabó! -dijo él, levantándose de golpe-. No estoy dispuesto a pasarme todo el día intercambiando insultos contigo.

-Tú has empezado -respondió ella, consciente de que su actitud era tan infantil como la de él.

Se sentó en la silla y, al mirar al monitor de Garrett y comprobar que no estaba trabajando en el programa de Utopía, decidió abrir el solitario. No sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

Sentada al lado de Garrett, no podía dejar de pensar en el hombre que había conocido cinco años atrás. En aquel entonces, contagiado por la luminosidad del entorno, seducido por la magia de su relación, había dado rienda suelta a la capacidad de ser feliz que albergaba en su interior. Había llegado a mostrar que, detrás de aquel hombre solitario y obsesionado con su trabajo existía otro Garrett equilibrado y alegre.

Pero el curso de su vida lo había llevado a reafirmar el lado oscuro de su personalidad y lo había aderezado con un toque amargo.

-¿Piensas pasarte todo el día jugando?

-No lo sé. ¿Te molesto? -esperaba que así fuera, porque él sí la molestaba a ella.

-Creo que no tiene sentido que te quedes aquí. Lo mejor sería que te fueras al hotel. Ya te llamaré cuando sepa qué hay que hacer.

-Ya que he venido, me quedaré.

Estuvo jugando al solitario hasta la hora de comer. Luego, decidió bajar a la cafetería a comer. Prefería buscarse una mesa apartada del bullicio allí, que ir al restaurante, donde tendría que relacionarse con sus amigas.

A pesar de la aparente indiferencia que mostraba, se sentía abatida por la situación que se había creado con Garrett. Le dolía que realmente pensara que había tratado de robarle algo.

Se sentó en el elegante local que estaba medio vacío y pidió un plato combinado.

Mientras esperaba la comida, no pudo evitar darle vueltas a su relación con el hombre que un día quiso por esposo.

Comprendía sus motivos para querer lo que quería, pero eso no invalidaba lo que ella deseaba.

A pesar de todo, el dolor que había sentido cinco años atrás se había afincado con más fuerza en su corazón.

Comió lentamente, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. Chicago era una ciudad hermosa. Con el tiempo, podría haber llegado a amarla, especialmente porque era el hogar de Garrett.

Pero estaba claro que él ya no la amaba, que jamás podría perdonarla y que ansiaba verla partir hacia California.

Una vez concluida la comida y cuando se disponía a marcharse, vio a Bella entrar por la puerta.

-¡Kate! Hola. Ya veo que hoy te has decidido por la tranquilidad de la cafetería en lugar del bullicio del restaurante.

-Sí, necesitaba estar un rato a solas. Si no te importa, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento.

-Por supuesto -Bella se sentó a la mesa.

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que tu padre y tú entendéis la labor tan importante que ha hecho Garrett. El grueso del trabajo lo ha llevado él y quiero que eso quede claro.

-Sobra la aclaración. Te aseguro que tanto mi padre como yo sabemos valorar a Garrett. Pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que no sea así?

Kate se removió inquieta en la silla.

-En la reunión de ayer, yo hablé sin darle a él ocasión a explicar nada. Temía que tu padre y tú os hubierais hecho una idea errónea y pensarais que yo había realizado todo el trabajo.

-Es realmente ejemplar por tu parte que hagas esa aclaración, Kate, pero te aseguro que no es necesaria.

Kate asintió complacida y se levantó.

-Será mejor que te deje comer -dijo.

-Estoy trabajando en algo que ya os comentaré cuando lo tenga bien estructurado. Creo que podremos hablar de ello a primera hora de mañana.

Kate asintió.

-Muy bien.

-Sé que estarás deseando regresar a California.

Kate se encogió de hombros.

-No importa. Estaré aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Además, lo poco que he visto de Chicago me parece una ciudad encantadora.

-Asegúrate de visitarla a fondo.

-Lo haré.

Kate se despidió y salió de la cafetería pensando que no estaba dispuesta a conocer Chicago. ¿Para qué se iba a enamorar de una ciudad en la que jamás iba a vivir?

Garrett se dio cuenta de por qué sus padres jamás habían dejado las emociones entrar en su corazón. Una vez que les abrías la puerta, todo se sentía con más intensidad.

Desde su última discusión con Kate, tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Se había sentido francamente aliviado al verla marcharse a comer. Necesitaba estar a solas.

Pensativo, observaba los copos de nieve que caían detrás de la ventana. Kate era como uno de esos copos: vivaz, individual, alegre. Por eso se había ganado el camino hasta su corazón.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y se cerró. Sabía que era ella.

-¿Por qué aceptaste este trabajo? -le preguntó, alejándose de la ventana-. Sabías que trabajaba aquí.

No pretendía que sonara como una acusación. Pero, por el modo en que ella levantaba la barbilla desafiante dedujo que como tal la había sentido.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que te llamara para pedirte permiso?

-Hablo en serio, Katrina -se aproximó al sofá y se sentó. Estaba cansado, muy cansado-. Realmente me gustaría saber tus motivos para venir aquí.

Ella respiró profundamente.

-No los sé. Supongo que sentía curiosidad.

-¿Curiosidad?

-Quería saber cómo estabas, cómo te había ido; si te habías casado. El se levantó, inquieto.

-Pues ya has visto que estoy bien y que no me he casado. Para eso podrías haberme llamado por teléfono. No necesitabas venir hasta aquí.

-Tienes razón -respondió ella con dolor-. Me he dado cuenta de que este viaje ha sido un craso error. Ha abierto heridas del pasado que ya estaban casi cicatrizadas.

El brillo de lágrimas en los ojos de ella lo intranquilizó, lo desconcertó y lo incomodó.

Se levantó del sofá. Tenía que ponerse a trabajar. Eso era lo único que lo salvaría de aquel torbellino de emociones descontroladas.

Llegó hasta su sitio y centró de inmediato la atención en la pantalla.

Ella se sentó ante el ordenador y abrió el solitario, y un pesado silencio llenó la estancia.

Bella estaba en la cocina esperando a que el agua de la tetera se calentara. Había pasado toda la tarde trabajando con los técnicos del departamento de informática. Si todo iba como esperaba, al día siguiente ya sabría si Mike era inocente o culpable.

Se sentó en el asiento de la cocina. No podía dejar de pensar en su ex marido.

Se había casado con él con la esperanza de crearse un futuro juntos. Había pensado que, con el tiempo, habría llegado a amarlo.

No fue así. El hombre amable, divertido y amante de su trabajo, pronto había demostrado ser un ambicioso competidor que sólo quería quedarse con la compañía.

La tetera pitó y la sacó de su pensamiento.

Echó el agua en la taza y puso ésta en una bandeja. Luego agarró el teléfono inalámbrico y se llevó ambas cosas a la mesa.

Marcó el número de Mike y éste pronto respondió.

-Mike, soy Bella.

-¡Bella! -su voz resonó complacida-. Me alegro de que me llames.

-¿Te pillo en un mal momento? -le preguntó.

-No. Me disponía a organizar papeles, eso es todo.

Ella se preguntó de qué tipo de papeles se trataría y si tendrían algo que ver con Utopía.

-Quería darte las gracias por la caja tan bonita que me regalaste la semana pasada.

-Me alegro de que te gustara -su voz sonó suave. Recordaba aquel mismo tono de los tiempos en que él la cortejaba-. Te echo de menos, Bella.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron, pero decidió utilizar la coyuntura.

-Yo también -las palabras le supieron amargas-. Mike, ¿por qué no comemos juntos mañana?

-Me parece estupendo -respondió él.

-Vente a la oficina a eso de las once -sugirió Bella-. Podemos ir desde allí a algún sitio tranquilo.

-Me parece estupendo -respondió él y usando un tono dulce, añadió-. Jamás logré superar lo nuestro, Bella...

-Mañana hablaremos -dijo ella, incapaz de seguir fingiendo-. A las once.

Respiró aliviada en el momento en que ambos colgaron. Dio un sorbo a su té y sintió un desagradable cosquilleo en el estómago ante lo que iba a ocurrir en cuestión de un día.

Si Mike no era culpable no sólo seguirían teniendo un grave problema en Wintersoft, sino que, además, tendría que enfrentarse a los reproches de su padre por sospechas infundadas.

Esperaba no estar cometiendo un grave error. Pero tenía que seguir su instinto, el mismo instinto que ya le había fallado una vez al contraer matrimonio con la persona equivocada.

* * *

_**Los personajes de esta historia son de S.M y la historia es de Kim Lawrence, disfruten**_

_**Secreto de matrimonio**_

**_Capítulo 17_**

Con una mano en la boca para no gritar, Nessie corrió de nuevo a la habitación, sin importarle el ruido que sus pies descalzos hacían sobre el suelo de madera.

Se tiró sobre la cama, llorando, pero aunque podía esconder la cabeza en la almohada no había sitio para esconder su angustia.

Era dramáticamente irónico encontrarse en la misma situación que su madre. Nessie la despreciaba porque eligió creer las patéticas mentiras de su marido en lugar de enfrentarse con su flagrante infidelidad... y no quería ser igual que ella.

Se negaba a aparentar que no había oído la angustia en la voz de Jacob al pensar que iba a separarse de Bella.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado tumbada en la cama, hecha un ovillo, llorando hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Pero se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba en silencio cuando se abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

Tensa y nerviosa, sin atreverse a respirar, oyó a Jacob quitarse la ropa en la oscuridad. ¿Iba a meterse en la cama como si no hubiera pasado nada?

La antigua cama con cabecero de bronce se movió entonces, como si se hubiera chocado contra ella en la oscuridad. Jacob masculló una maldición y Nessie, tensa como una cuerda de piano, se levantó de un salto.

-Lo siento, cariño. No quería despertarte.

-No estaba dormida. ¿Qué tal la cena? -preguntó ella, intentando contener la ansiedad en su voz.

-Bastante bien -contestó su marido-. ¿El ruido te ha despertado?

-He oído algo.

Jacob apartó el edredón y se metió entre las sábanas.

-Ven aquí -murmuró.

Nessie no se resistió cuando él la apretó contra su torso desnudo. Lo sintió temblar mientras le daba suaves besos en el pelo y besos no tan suaves en la boca.

-¡Qué bien hueles! -suspiró.

Sabía a coñac, Jacob que casi nunca bebía.

-¿Vas a decirme qué pasa?

Él apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Bella y yo... hemos tenido una pelea. Pero te lo contaré por la mañana.

Nessie se apartó.

-No, cuéntamelo ahora -dijo, alargando la mano para encender la lamparita.

-No enciendas la luz. Por favor.

-Muy bien.

Quizá no quería que viese su cara cuando le dijera...

-Bella va a marcharse a Nueva Zelanda con el padre de su hijo. Están hablando de matrimonio...

-Nueva Zelanda está muy lejos -murmuró ella.

Jacob rio amargamente.

-Dímelo a mí. ¡Es horrible, Nessie! Va a llevarse a Seth al otro lado del mundo y no volveré a verlo nunca.

* * *

Capítulo 19

-¡Seth!

Por supuesto, Seth.

La angustia de Nessie desapareció, dejando solo la pena de lo que sería vivir sin Nessie.

Había imaginado lo peor, sin pensar en lo traumático que sería para él perder a su hijo... por no hablar de lo que sentiría el niño.

Una imagen de Nessie y Seth jugando al fútbol apareció en su mente y tuvo que contener las lágrimas. Era terrible que Bella quisiera separarlos.

Entonces encendió la luz y, parpadeando, se volvió hacia su marido. El brillo de angustia en sus ojos cafes la entristeció aún más. Y la enfureció.

-¡No puede llevarse a Seth! No puedes dejar que lo haga. Haremos todo lo posible para que Bella no se salga con la suya.

Nessie observó, fascinado, el brillo beligerante en los ojos de su mujer.

-¡Eres increíble, absolutamente increíble! -exclamó.

Cuanto más pensaba en Nessie, de poco más de metro y medio, preparada para luchar por él como una tigresa, más se emocionaba.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.

-Me gusta que seas así. Y eso que pareces tan buenecita...

Tomándola por las muñecas, Nessie la colocó encima de él. Cuando la melena cobriza rozó su pecho se excitó, a pesar de la angustia que sentía.

-No puede hacerlo -murmuró Nessie, con el ceño fruncido-. Tú eres su padre y tienes derechos, ¿no? Legalmente, no creo que pueda...

Una expresión que no entendía cruzó el rostro del hombre.

-La verdad es que puedo tener problemas -dijo, tomando su cara entre las manos.

-¿Por qué?

-Desgraciadamente, permití que Bella se quedara con la custodia del niño cuando nos divorciamos.

-Pero no pensarás dejarla...

-No, no pienso dejarla -la interrumpió Nessie, con expresión implacable-. Pero tienes que entender que las cosas podrían ponerse feas. En este tipo de situaciones salen cosas que... yo preferiría que no... Dios, no podía haber llegado en peor momento.

-¿Para el negocio?

-No, para nosotros. Lo último que tú necesitas en este momento es estar involucrada en una batalla legal.

-No puedes dejar que mi embarazo influya en tu decisión.

-Seth no es hijo tuyo y pensé que podría sentarte mal...

Nessie abrió mucho los ojos, indignada.

-¡Por favor, cariño! Debes hacer lo que sea para que Seth no salga del país.

-Lo haré, te lo aseguro -dijo él-. Pero ahora mismo... -Nessie metió la mano por debajo del camisón corto y apretó su firme trasero-. ¿Sí?

Nessie asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, por favor.

A la mañana siguiente, intentando no hacer ruido, se levantó de la cama y entró en el cuarto de baño. Después, se sentó en el borde de la bañera y marcó un número en su móvil.

-Hola, Bella, soy Nessie. Creo que debemos hablar.

* * *

_**Hey**_

_**Lo siento por no subir antes pero he tenido problemas con el Internet.** _


	10. Chapter 10

**************************Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen en su mayoría a SM, la historia asi como las caracteristicas de los personajes originales son de _Carla Cassidy, Yo no gano nada._**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

Kate y Garrett ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas de silenciosa mañana, cuando a las diez y media Gianna, la secretaria, asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-La señorita Swan quiere verlos en su despacho.

En cuanto la mujer se marchó, Garrett intercambió una mirada con Kate.

-Al parecer ha llegado el momento de ponernos en acción.

Kate asintió. Esperaba que así fuera, porque no se sentía capaz de pasarse otro día sentada junto a él en la misma situación.

A aquellas alturas, lo único que ansiaba era acabar con su trabajo y abandonar Chicago. Esperaba que el calor de su tierra natal la ayudara a olvidar todo lo sucedido.

Cuando se dirigían al despacho de Charlie, el perfume embriagador de Garrett le golpeó inesperadamente la pituitaria. El aroma le resultó dolorosamente familiar. Durante los últimos dos días se había sorprendido a sí misma planteándose la posibilidad de una vida sin su trabajo, una vida con Garrett, siendo la mujer que él necesitaba.

Pero era una idea absurdamente romántica, porque sabía que, pasado el momento inicial de euforia, la frustración podría acabar con la relación. Se imaginaba a sí misma culpándolo de haberle robado una parte importante de sí misma.

-Adelante -dijo Sue, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-. Están esperando.

Garrett abrió y, juntos entraron. En el centro de la sala había una gran televisión que les llamó la atención.

La imagen mostraba el interior del despacho de Bella, por lo que se deducía que se trataba de una cámara colocada en circuito cerrado.

Además de Bella y Charlie, estaban en la sala Edward Masen y un hombre que Kate no había visto nunca antes. Era grande, con mucha barba y una pequeña insignia en el bolsillo.

-Sentaos, por favor -dijo Bella y señaló al hombre desconocido-. Éste es Randy Elliot, de Seguridad Elliot. Le dejaré explicar lo que ha montado.

-He puesto una cámara oculta en la oficina de la señorita Swan -dijo Randy con una voz profunda y una dicción segura. Se levantó y señaló el panel de control de la cámara-. Desde aquí podemos dirigir la cámara y hacer zoom hacia áreas específicas.

-Hablé con Mike ayer por la noche y lo invité a comer conmigo hoy -explicó Bella-. Llegará a las once. Lo conduciré a mi despacho y, antes de que nos vayamos a comer, Sue me llamará y lo dejaré solo. Queremos ver qué hace.

De modo que si aquella pequeña operación de espionaje tenía éxito y descubrían al culpable, el trabajo de Kate en Wintersoft habría acabado.

Miró a Garrett y sintió un profundo dolor ante la idea de que su vida continuaría sin él. Sólo le quedaba desterrarlo para siempre de su corazón.

Bella miró su reloj, se levantó y se estiró la falda.

-Será mejor que me vaya a mi despacho -dijo, no sin cierto nerviosismo.

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando Charlie se aproximó a su hija y le dio un abrazo, dando muestras de la intensidad de las emociones que tenían lugar dentro de ellos.

Bella se marchó y Charlie se dirigió hacia la ventana. Se quedó allí, de espaldas a la pantalla de televisión, como si no quisiera ser parte de todo aquello.

Kate, Garrett y Edward se colocaron justo detrás de Randy. Vieron a Bella entrar y sentarse en su mesa.

-Si ese tipo usa el ordenador cuando se quede solo, podemos enfocar claramente lo que aparece en pantalla -aclaró Randy.

La espera se hizo larga, la situación era tensa. Y Kate no podía dejar de pensar que, si todo salía como estaba previsto, su partida de Chicago era inminente.

Daba igual, ya estaba todo perdido para Garrett y para ella. Aquel hombre de hielo había levantado un muro intraspasable. Kate no podía darle lo que necesitaba y no se conformaría con menos.

-Aquí entra nuestro protagonista -dijo Randy.

Mike apareció en escena, impecablemente vestido y peinado. Se acercó a Bella y la abrazó.

-Me alegro mucho de que me llamaras anoche, Bella -le colocó delicadamente un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Kate se sentía como una mirona, observando un momento privado.

Antes de que la escena se hiciera demasiado embarazosa, todos pudieron oír una llamada en la puerta. Sue entró.

-Bella, Emmett, necesita verte. Le he dicho que ibas a salir a comer, pero ha insistido. Al parecer es urgente.

-Vete sin preocuparte, Bella -dijo Mike y se sentó en una silla-. Te esperaré.

-¿Seguro que no te importa?

-Tranquila. No tengo otra cosa que hacer hoy.

-De acuerdo. Volveré lo antes posible.

Dicho aquello, Bella salió y cerró la puerta.

Momentos después, apareció en el despacho de Charlie patentemente tensa.

Se sentó con los otros ante el monitor y llegó justo a tiempo de ver a Mike levantarse, acercarse al sillón de Bella y sentarse.

La tensión que había en el despacho de Charlie se podía respirar.

El sospechoso sacó un disco del bolsillo y lo introdujo en el ordenador. Bella inspiró alarmada y el sonido captó la atención de su padre.

-Vamos a acercar la imagen -murmuró Randy.

De pronto, todos podían ver con facilidad la pantalla y el teclado.

Mike escribió algo.

-Es mi clave de acceso -dijo Bella.

-Acaba de abrir el programa de Utopía.

Bella se levantó con decisión y salió seguida del resto del grupo.

Al abrir la puerta de su despacho, Mike se levantó sobresaltado.

-Sí que has sido rápida -dijo nervioso y se justificó sin motivo-. Estaba mirando mi correo.

Se lanzó rápidamente a mover el ratón y Bella supo que estaba cerrando el programa. Sacó el disco a toda prisa y forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una fiesta?

-Más bien una captura -dijo Bella-. Mike, ¿cómo has podido?

Dos guardas de seguridad, a los que Randy había avisado, se acercaron a él.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo Mike con la voz temblorosa-. ¿De qué va todo esto?

-No nos trates como a estúpidos, Mike-dijo Charlie-. .Éste es Randy Elliot, jefe de Seguridad Elliot. Ha instalado un circuito cerrado de televisión con el que hemos podido ver claramente cómo accedías a los ficheros de Utopía, después de teclear la clave de Bella.

Mike se ruborizó.

-Dame el disco que tienes en el bolsillo-dijo Garrett-. Lo que hayas copiado en él pertenece a Wintersoft. La policía se encargará de ti.

Mike estaba tan congestionado que Kate se preguntó si estaría a punto de sufrir algún tipo de ataque. Pero las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron de rabia, no de dolor.

-Todo es culpa de ella -se refirió a Bella-. Si hubiera hecho las cosas a mi modo, nada de esto habría sucedido. La empresa debería haber sido mía.

-Por suerte -respondió Charlie-. Bella se dio cuenta a tiempo del tipo de individuo que eras -hizo un gesto a los guardias-. Llévenlo a la policía y que jamás se atreva a aproximarse a estas oficinas.

-Todo es culpa de Bella -insistió Mike-. Si no hubiera sido tan frígida, si en lugar de pensar en trabajar se hubiese molestado en ser una buena esposa...

-Una mujer sólo es frígida cuando está con el hombre equivocado -aseguró Edward Masen.

Kate miró rápidamente a Bella que se había ruborizado. Habría preferido no tener que presenciar una escena en realidad tan íntima.

La lucha que estaba teniendo lugar no se diferenciaba tanto de la que Garrett y ella habían tenido hacía años. ¿Por qué los hombres se empeñaban en negar que las mujeres pudieran tener una vida profesional y ser, a la vez, buenas esposas?

-Bueno, ya hemos tenido bastante espectáculo por hoy -dijo Bella, totalmente repuesta y con un tono de fría profesionalidad-. Randy, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

-De nada. En unos minutos tendré todo desmontado -afirmó Randy. Charlie se volvió hacia Sue.

-Quiero que llame a los jefes de departamento para que convoquen a todos los empleados en la cafetería dentro de quince minutos.

-En seguida.

Charlie se volvió hacia Garrett y Kate.

-Os veré en unos minutos. Ahora hay una serie de asuntos que tengo que solucionar.

Garrett y Kate salieron y se dirigieron al ascensor.

-Ha sido realmente duro -dijo ella, una vez en el despacho de Garrett.

-Definitivamente muy incómodo -afirmó él. Ella se dirigió directamente al armario y sacó su abrigo y su bolso.

-¿Qué haces?

-Recojo mis cosas. Supongo que nada más acabar la reunión podré marcharme. Con un poco de suerte hoy mismo tomaré un avión a California.

En principio ni siquiera lo miró, no podía. Le dolía demasiado aquel adiós.

Finalmente, se aventuró a fijarse en su gesto, pero no vio nada. Sus facciones permanecían esculpidas con aquella rigidez marmórea.

-Seguro que te alegrará volver a tener la oficina toda para ti. Él asintió.

-Supongo que sí.

Dicho aquello, salieron del despacho en dirección a la cafetería. Muy pronto se convirtieron en parte de una multitud y sus caminos se separaron.

Bien, ése era el mejor modo de que su adiós fuera fácil, aséptico, sin sentimentalismos ni excesos.

En cuanto tuviera ocasión saldría del edificio disimuladamente.

Por desgracia, Bella se encargó de volver a reunirlos a todos y llevarlos a la zona frontal del local.

Charlie abrió el micrófono y, tras unos segundos de espera, se hizo el necesario silencio.

-Sé que la mayoría de vosotros sabe que estamos a punto de sacar un nuevo producto que va a revolucionar el mercado. Lo que no sabe la mayoría es que, durante los últimos seis meses, alguien ha tratado de piratear y sabotear dicho producto.

Se oyó un murmullo y Charlie levantó la mano para acallarlo.

-Por suerte, ya está todo resuelto y hemos encontrado al culpable y el producto saldrá a la venta en dos semanas.

Todo el mundo mostró su contento y Kate se alegró de haber sido parte de tan feliz final.

Charlie se dirigió a ella.

-Quiero agradecer a nuestra colaboradora externa toda la ayuda que nos ha proporcionado para solucionar el problema.

Katrina se ruborizó al oír los aplausos. Se limitó a asentir y a sonreír.

-También quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para darle las gracias a un hombre que, no sólo es absolutamente brillante, sino que, además, ha demostrado su lealtad a esta empresa. No sabe lo feliz que soy de que esté de nuestro lado.

Una vez más hubo claras muestras de alegría por parte de la multitud, momento que aprovechó Kate para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Era el momento perfecto para una rápida huida. Garrett estaba feliz, recibiendo todo tipo de felicitaciones y no podía prestarle mucha atención.

Salió al exterior tan pronto como pudo.

Pero, en el instante en que se halló fuera, las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse, impertinentes, por sus mejillas. Se dijo que eran producto del frío, pero su corazón no se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente.

El drama final que acababa de presenciar en Wintersoft no había hecho sino confirmar lo que siempre había creído. De haber cedido a las exigencias de Garrett, de haberse convertido en su devota esposa, de haberlo abandonado todo por él, el resentimiento los habría conducido a un divorcio.

Se alegraba de que Garrett y ella no se hubieran casado. Eso no impedía que, por otro lado, la entristeciera.

Entró en el hotel y, mientras subía en el ascensor no pudo parar de darle vueltas a la situación. ¿Qué habría sido de ellos si sus circunstancias, sus pasados, hubieran sido distintos? ¿Qué habría pasado si se hubiera casado con él? ¿Realmente tener a sus hijos habría sido suficiente para ella?

Sintió un escalofrío al pensar en la idea de hacer el amor con Garrett y en concebir un hijo suyo.

Insertó la tarjeta de plástico en la ranura y entró en la habitación y trató de apartar aquella imagen de su mente.

Un nuevo pensamiento interfirió con el anterior: nunca jamás había llegado a decirle que la amaba.

Dejó las cosas, mientras se decía a sí misma que tenía que llamar a la aerolínea para reservar un billete, y que debía ponerse a hacer las maletas.

Pero en lugar de eso, se dejó caer sobre la cama pensativa.

Amaba a Garrett, amaba su silencio, su estoicismo y su inteligencia. Podrían haber hecho una buena pareja.

Sin darse más tiempo, se levantó y tomó el teléfono. Ya estaba bien de sueños vanos.

Muy pronto descubrió que no tenía ningún vuelo disponible hasta mediodía del día siguiente.

Fantástico, estaba atrapada en Chicago un día entero más y no paraba de nevar.

* * *

_**Los personajes de esta historia son de S.M y la historia es de Kim Lawrence, disfruten**_

_**Secreto de matrimonio**_

**_Capítulo 19_**

-¿Podemos ir al parque, papá? -preguntó Seth, botando la pelota en la acera.

Jacob interceptó la pelota antes de que saliera despedida hacia la carretera y se inclinó para mirarlo a los ojos... tan parecidos a los suyos.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre jugar con la pelota en la calle?

-Perdona -murmuró el niño, con gesto contrito.

Jacob sonrió, revolviendo su pelo oscuro. Era imposible enfadarse con Seth.

-¿Qué dirá tu madre si te manchas de barro en el parque?

-No se dará cuenta. Debe estar enferma porque la oigo llorar por las mañanas en el cuarto de baño.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Y Edward dice que no está bien.

-¿Qué te parece Edward?

Seth arrugó la pecosa nariz mientras consideraba la pregunta.

-No está mal -dijo por fin-. Pero no sabe jugar al fútbol como tú -añadió, apretando la mano de su padre.

Nessie llamó al timbre y Bella abrió unos segundos después.

-Hola.

-Hola. Pasa, por favor.

Estaba a la defensiva, pero no parecía hostil. En realidad, Bella nunca había sido hostil con ella.

La siguió hasta un precioso salón decorado con antigüedades, muebles que seguramente habían estado antes en la casa que compartió con Jacob. Pero no quería pensar en eso.

-¿Te ha pedido Jacob que vengas? Porque si es...

-No, él no sabe que estoy aquí.

Nessie calmó su conciencia pensando que no le había mentido. Solo lo dejó creer que iba a pasarse la mañana en la cama.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-No he venido para hablar de mí.

-Ya me lo imaginaba -sonrió Bella-. Puedes quedarte de pie, pero yo voy a sentarme.

Nessie no siguió su ejemplo.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso? -exclamó, mirando a la otra mujer-. ¡Tú sabes cómo quiere a Seth!

Bella bajó la mirada.

-Claro que lo sé -murmuró. Cuando levantó la cabeza, Nessie se asombró al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos-. ¡Pero tengo derecho a vivir mi vida!

-Nadie dice que no. Pero vas a privar a un padre de ver a su hijo.

-Tiene gracia que tú vengas a pedirme cuentas. Tú tienes a Jacob y no me digas que no harías lo que fuera para conservarlo.

Nessie sacudió la cabeza.

-Jacob nunca me pediría que hiciera eso -dijo, con total convicción-. Pero sigo sin entender... ¿es que nunca lo amaste, Bella?

La castaña levantó la barbilla.

-Cuando nos casamos no -admitió para asombro de Nessie-. Pero es difícil vivir con Jacob y no enamorarse de él un poco. En cualquier caso, no pudo ser y yo tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida.

-Entiendo tu posición pero apartar a un niño de su padre, digan lo que digan los tribunales, es una cosa horrible.

El timbre sonó en ese momento, pero ninguna de las dos pareció darse cuenta.

-Es posible, pero Jacob no es el padre de Seth -dijo Bella. Al ver la expresión de Nessie, se puso pálida-. Perdona, no quería... Olvida lo que he dicho.

* * *

**_Capítulo 20_**

-¿Olvidarlo? -exclamó Nessie.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de irritación.

-Tengo que abrir la puerta -dijo, levantándose.

Los siguientes minutos fueron un borrón para Nessie, que se quedó de pie preguntándose si Bella o ella se habían vuelto locas.

¿Cómo que no era el padre de Seth?

Entonces Jacob entró en el salón y Nessie lo miró, incrédula.

-Bella me ha dicho que estabas aquí. ¿Por qué has venido?

-¿No ibas a llevar a Seth al parque?

-Sí, pero se ha hecho una herida en la rodilla -explicó él, muy serio-. Bella le está poniendo mercromina.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta, Jacob. ¿No eres el padre de Seth?

Él respiró profundamente.

-Me alegro de que lo sepas de una vez. Es algo que siempre ha estado entre nosotros.

-¡Entonces, es verdad! Siempre supe que me ocultabas algo. Pero nunca habría pensado... Yo pensé que Bella y tú seguíais... -Nessie sacudió la cabeza-. No lo entiendo, Jacob.

-Embry, mi hermano pequeño...

-¿El que murió en un accidente?

Su marido asintió.

-La familia de Bella y la mía eran cercanas en Forks. Embry y Bella se conocían desde siempre, pero empezaron a salir juntos en la universidad. Nadie lo supo hasta que Bella vino a hablar conmigo al descubrir que estaba embarazada.

-Entonces... Te casaste con ella y dejaste que todo el mundo pensara que Seth era hijo tuyo.

Jacob asintió.

-Me pareció que era lo que debía hacer. El niño era un Black, necesitaba un padre y Bella no tenía dinero ni trabajo. Y su padre la habría desheredado si supiera la verdad.

-Eso es increíble -murmuró Nessie, horrorizada.

-La familia de Bella es muy conservadora y tiene opiniones muy estrictas sobre el sexo fuera del matrimonio.

-Pobrecilla. En una novela, supongo que os habríais enamorado.

Pero no si ella podía influir en el autor, pensó Nessie.

-¡Bella y yo, nunca! -sonrió Jacob-. Nos casamos por Seth y prometimos que nadie sabría nunca la verdad.

-Entiendo.

-No queríamos que supiera que no estábamos enamorados, que nunca habíamos compartido cama.

-¿Nunca fuisteis amantes?

-Nunca, por eso salíamos con otra gente. Discretamente, claro. Yo no soy un monje. Habíamos acordado que si uno de los dos se enamoraba, romperíamos el matrimonio. Pero yo no esperaba que ocurriese. No estaba preparado, la verdad -suspiró Jacob.

-¿Y cuándo pasó?

-Ya te lo he dicho, el día que te conocí.

-¡No sabía que lo decías literalmente! A mí me ocurrió lo mismo -reveló Nessie entonces-. Y me sentía terriblemente culpable porque estabas casado. Creo que no he dejado de sentirme culpable hasta ahora mismo.

-Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

-¿Qué tengo que perdonar? -sonrió ella, echándose en sus brazos-. Prométeme una cosa, Jacob. No más secretos.

-¿Qué te parece sellar el acuerdo con un beso? -sonrió él.

Bella entró entonces en el salón.

-Por mí no os preocupéis -dijo, al ver que la pareja se apartaba-. Solo quería decirte que tenías razón, le diré a Edward que no quiero ir a Nueva Zelanda. Me ama y sé que se quedará. No puedo apartarte de Seth.

-Gracias -sonrió Jacob.

-No me des las gracias a mí, dáselas a Nessie.

Jacob se volvió hacia ella, con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Estoy deseando empezar -admitió, sonriendo-. Mi primer, mi único gran amor -susurró.

FIN

* * *

_**Mañana subo el último cap de Reglas de compromiso, espero que les gustara el final de Secretos de matrimonio. El sábado subo el último lila serie 6 pretendientes.**  
_


	11. Chapter 11

******************************Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen en su mayoría a SM, la historia asi como las caracteristicas de los personajes originales son de _Carla Cassidy, Yo no gano nada._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Pasa -le dijo Bella a Sue. Ésta sonrió y se sentó frente a ella. -¿Estás bien? -le preguntó la mujer. Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que sí. No todos los días descubres que tu ex marido es un ladrón. Sue volvió a sonreír.

-Pero sabíamos que era un impresentable. Bella soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, supongo que sí -asintió ella-. Me alegro de que descubriéramos quién era el responsable. Pero mi padre está realmente dolido.

-Charlie es un hombre fuerte. Lo superará -dijo Sue-. Me alegro de que Kate y Garrett no llegaran a descubrir que habíamos estado accediendo a los ficheros de personal.

-Cierto. Lo que sí creo es que han descubierto algo más. Por lo que tengo entendido, han pasado bastante tiempo juntos fuera de la oficina. Me huele a romance.

Sue sonrió.

-Si eso acaba siendo verdad, me alegro por Garrett. Es un buen hombre y merece una buena mujer -de pronto, su sonrisa se desvaneció-. Y, hablando de emparejamientos, ¿qué quieres hacer con Edward Masen?

-Nada. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que dejemos todo esto. De algún modo, lo sucedido hoy me ha fortalecido. Si mi padre trata de encontrarme un marido, sencillamente me opondré. No estoy dispuesta a casarme hasta que no encuentre al hombre que me quiera como soy. Estoy segura de que mi padre también ha aprendido una lección con todo esto.

En el instante en que acabó la reunión, Garrett buscó a Kate. Había dicho que se marcharía directamente desde allí, pero en ningún momento había asumido que lo haría sin despedirse.

Regresó a su despacho y se dejó caer en su silla. El silencio lo golpeó como un martillo.

La ausencia de Kate le dolía. Al parecer le había costado demasiado poco acostumbrarse a ella.

Los últimos días habían sido realmente difíciles y él no había podido dejar de recordar, su pelea con ella una y otra vez. La verdad era que necesitaba pedirle una disculpa. Su acusación había sido injusta y fuera de lugar. La conocía demasiado bien como para haberse permitido la necedad de dudar de sus motivos y de sus acciones.

Se levantó de golpe, impelido por la necesidad de ir a verla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Agarró su abrigo y salió a toda prisa.

-Gianna, me tomo el resto del día libre. Estaré ilocalizable.

La secretaria lo miró atónita y asintió.

Garrett se dirigió hacia el ascensor y en cuestión de minutos estuvo en la calle.

Esperaba que Kate no hubiera podido tomar un avión aún.

Llegó al hotel apresuradamente. Sentía una extraña urgencia de verla.

Recorrió el pasillo hasta su habitación a toda prisa y, finalmente, llamó a la puerta.

En el instante en que Kate abrió, él sintió que su corazón latía aliviado, como si acabara de recibir el necesario alimento del espíritu. Se había cambiado la ropa de trabajo, por una cómoda bata.

Ella no pudo disimular la sorpresa.

-Deduzco que no vas a tomar el avión hoy -dijo él.

-No hay nada disponible hasta mañana. ¿Qué haces aquí, Garrett?

-¿Puedo pasar? Necesito aclarar algo antes de que te vayas.

Ella dudó pero, finalmente, abrió la puerta.

-Gracias -dijo él, dirigiéndose al sofá.

-¿Qué necesitas aclarar? -le preguntó sin darle mucho tiempo.

-¿A qué hora sale tu avión mañana?

-A mediodía. ¿Qué quieres, Garrett?

¿Qué quería? Al salir de la oficina había pensado que quería pedir disculpas pero, al parecer, una vez allí, se había dado cuenta de que deseaba algo muy distinto.

-¿Por qué no te sientas aquí, a mi lado?

Estaba preciosa, con el pelo despeinado y aquel aspecto casero.

Ella dudó un momento. Finalmente se aproximó al sofá y se sentó en el borde.

-Habla -lo instó ella.

-Te debo una disculpa -comenzó él. Se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el pelo. Una pequeña voz interior le susurraba: «Pide perdón y márchate».

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?

-Por acusarte injustamente de haber tratado de robarme el mérito. Te conozco demasiado bien y sé que jamás harías algo así. Soy un completo idiota.

-Sí, lo eres.

Él soltó una inesperada carcajada que llenó de felicidad su corazón. En ese instante, supo por qué realmente estaba allí y lo que quería.

-Kate, te amo -dijo inesperadamente. Ella parpadeó confusa y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-No me hagas esto, Garrett. No podemos volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

Se dio la vuelta para evitar que la viera llorando.

Él se levantó y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

-Yo tampoco podría pasar por lo mismo una vez más. Ya fue suficientemente duro decirte adiós cinco años atrás.

Ella se apartó de él y se volvió a mirarlo.

-Entonces, ¿para qué has venido? Me marché de la reunión precisamente para no tener que pasar por esto -dijo ella con rabia.

-No lo entiendes -dijo él-. No he venido a decir adiós. He venido a decirte que te quiero, que no puedo vivir sin ti, que quiero que seas mi esposa.

Las palabras que salían de su boca lo sorprendieron a él mismo.

-Yo también te quiero, Garrett, y querría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Pero ambos sabemos que yo no soy el tipo de esposa que tú necesitas.

-Quizás mis necesidades han cambiando-dijo él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-He recapacitado mucho sobre lo que me dijiste en nuestra discusión y he llegado a la conclusión de que tienes razón: no puedo basar mi vida personal en la búsqueda de lo que no tuve durante la niñez. Tengo que seguir hacia delante, crecer y madurar. Hace cinco años fui un necio por dejarte -continuó él-. No fui capaz de darme cuenta de que tu inteligencia, tu capacidad y tu ética en el trabajo son parte de lo que amo de ti. Esta vez te quiero como eres. Quiero que seas mi esposa. Dime que te casarás conmigo.

Consumida por la emoción, ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Sí, sí, claro que quiero ser tu esposa.

Los labios de él encontraron los de ella. Un beso apasionado selló el compromiso, y la sensación de estar en brazos de la persona adecuada los llenó por dentro.

-Me marcharé a California si hace falta-dijo él.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Harías eso por mí?

La profundidad de su amor era real.

-Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas.

Kate no se había sentido jamás tan querida. Sabía cuánto amaba su trabajo en Wintersoft y lo que esa renuncia significaba.

-No tienes que dejar nada, Garrett -dijo ella-. Yo trabajo desde casa y puedo trasladar mi centro de operaciones a cualquier lugar.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Mi madre está feliz y recuperada. Me echará de menos, pero puede vivir sin mí.

Kate miró aquellos hermosos ojos verdes y se sintió llena de amor.

-Quiero casarme contigo, darte hijos y ser una gran esposa. Te aseguro que podré compaginar todo eso con mi trabajo.

Él la abrazó.

-Te quiero, Kate. Adoro tu capacidad, tu inteligencia y tu belleza. Sé que si hay alguien que puede darle el amor y el cuidado que necesita a un bebé mientras programa con la otra mano, ésa eres tú.

Un nuevo beso capturó los labios sugerentes de ella. Aquel hombre maravilloso, sexy y brillante sería su esposo. Era afortunada. Sin duda el futuro se vislumbraba hermoso, lleno de alegría y pasión.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola  
**

**Ya subi el primer cap del último libro de esta serie, no podia esperar por mostrarselo. Les dejó el summary  
**

_Cuál es el misterioso pasado del seductor Edward Masen? Un soltero más y Bella Swan podrá impedir los planes de Charlie para casarla con un vicepresidente, pero en los archivos del personal no ha encontrado nada sobre Edward y sus intereses. Gracias a un congreso ellos tendrán que quedarse en una casa solos, qué cosas pueden pasar?_

**Gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y reviews. Espero que terminen de leer la serie  
**


End file.
